La Cenicienta de Broadway
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Lo único que Candy anhelaba era asistir a una obra de Broadway, jamás pensó que ese sueño se cumpliría y mucho menos que protagonizaría su propia historia de amor junto al actor principal, Terry Grandchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, así como también "La Cenicienta" pertenece a sus respectivos autores. La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi autoría, matizada con sucesos del cuento original y realizada con el único fin de entretener.

* * *

 **OJO:** Todos mis fics suelen contener lemmon, en algunas ocasiones no serán frecuentes o explícitos, pero podría suceder que sí, motivo por el cual hago esta advertencia.

* * *

 **La Cenicienta de Broadway**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 _ **Nueva York, 1912**_

Hace muchos, muchos años, en un vecindario de clase media alta, vivía Candy Johnsson, una niña de diez años, con rebeldes rizos rubios, traviesos ojos verdes y una naricita pequeña y respingada, salpicada de pecas que se esparcían también por sus mejillas rosadas. Era la hija de George Johnsson, un conocido y prestigioso mercader y de Rosemary Andrew, quien en sus mejores tiempos había sido una talentosísima actriz de Broadway.

—Uno, dos, tres, ¡al escondite inglés!— Contó un niño pelinegro de anteojos, apoyado contra un árbol, la frente pegada al tronco.

La pequeña Candy, con otro amigo entrañable de su infancia, se apresuraba a esconderse.

—¡Te encontré!— Dijo con triunfo a su hermano, un castaño de ojazos color miel, dos años menor que él que tenía doce.

—¡No cuenta! Estas flores me causaron alergia y estornudé...

—Pues mala suerte, te he atrapado.— Stear se encogió de hombros ante su hermano Archie.

—Ahora hay que encontrar a Candy.

Recorrían las grandes tierras y pastos que rodeaban la casa, pero no tenían éxito buscando a Candy. La rubia, entre las altas ramas de un árbol, los observaba y se reía.

—Vale, Candy, nos rendimos, aparece ya.

—¡Te he ganado el caramelo! ¡Dámelo!—Le exigió a Stear bajando del árbol de pronto.

—¿Escuchan eso?— Preguntó Archie mientras Candy iba degustando el caramelo.

—Han de ser tus tripas que andan revueltas, ya debe ser hora de la cena...

—No, escuchen bien...—insistió Archie.

—Es como un zumbido...— comentó Candy.

—¡Corran!— Gritó Stear cuando se percató de que era un enjambre de abejas revueltas.

Los pequeños corrían tan rápido como podían, Candy soltó el caramelo que las atraía y se recogía un poco la falda de su vestido, los hermanos corrían con sus flacuchas piernas que los pantalones cortos no cubrían, pero eran muy ágiles.

—¡Uff! Creo que ya no nos persiguen...

—¡Stear! Apártate.— Candy le dio un jalón, pues un coche que llegaba por poco lo atropella.

—¡De nada te valen esos anteojos!

—¡Papá!— Candy se lanzó al recién llegado que la hizo girar en sus brazos.

—Hola, princesa, sabes que no me gusta que jueguen cerca de la carretera.— Aunque su voz fue autoritaria, no perdió la sonrisa que caracterizaba al hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, alto, cabello y ojos oscuros, un cuidado bigote, gesto serio, pero afable.

—Lo sentimos, señor Johnsson, unas abejas furiosas nos perseguían...— Se excusó Stear.

—Unas abejas hambrientas, creo que querían mi caramelo.

—¿Querían tu caramelo? De seguro esas abejas sabían mejor que tú que a mamá no le gusta que consumas dulces antes de la cena.

—Pero es que lo gané jugando al escondite inglés...

—Y hablando de cena, será mejor que entremos a la casa antes de que tu madre se ponga furiosa... ustedes, niños, ¿no deberían ir a sus casas a cenar también?

—Eh... ¡sí, señor!— Respondieron y se pusieron en marcha.

...

—Rose, ya llegamos.

—Aquí estoy.— La mujer de treinta años, rubia y hermosa, recibió a su esposo con una gran sonrisa, miraba a sus dos amores con adoración.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— George le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Mucho mejor...—Aunque mantuvo la sonrisa amplia, sus ojos y su semblante se notaba cansado, como si a cada minuto envejeciera un año.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te fue en Chicago?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba... ¿Recuerdas el piano de cola que...?

—¡Lo vendiste!

—Así es, un aristócrata pagó una suma ridícula por él...

Todo en esa casa era amor y comprensión, no se escuchaba nunca nada que no fueran risas, algarabía y siempre, en la mesa, durante la cena, había algo nuevo que contar o podían contar cien veces la misma anécdota y reían como si fuese la vez primera.

—Candy, aséate, ya es hora de dormir.

—Pero no tengo sueño, mamá...

—Candy, obedece a tu madre.

Resignada, la niña dejó sus muñecas y fue a tomar un baño, junto con su madre, como si fuera el momento de estar mujer a mujer.

—Es agua de violetas, hacen el sueño más reconfortante.

Con toda la ternura de una madre, sacó a su hija envuelta en una toalla y la ayudó a ponerse su pijama, le trenzó el cabello, la metió en la cama y la cobijó.

—Mami, ¿me cuentas una de tus fabulosos historias de Broadway?

—Me temo que has agotado todo mi repertorio.

—Me gusta escucharlas. Me habría gustado verte en alguna de tus obras...

—Fue un tiempo mágico en aquél entonces, pero ahora, tengo otra vida, tú y tu papá.—le besó la frente.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no tuvieron más niños? Yo quisiera tener hermanos, como Stear y Archie, o una hermana, como Annie...

—Tal vez Dios quiso que te tuviéramos sólo a ti. Bueno, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia de Broadway o no?

—¡Sí!

—Hace doce años, hubo una audición en la compañía de teatro Strafford, se estrenaría Romeo y Julieta, del magnífico...

—William Shakespeare.— Terminó Candy.

—Mi mayor anhelo era ganarme el papel principal, el de Julieta, pero había otra chica que también era talentosa, Karen Klaise, ambas competimos por ser Julieta, yo di lo mejor de mí, pero el dueño de la compañía, Robert Hathaway, eligió a Karen... yo me resigné al papel de la mucama, sin embargo, la mismísima noche en que se estrenaría la obra, Karen sufrió un resfriado y perdió la voz, sus línea se escuchaban como las de un gallo anémico...

—Jajajajaja.

—Todos estaban fuera de sí, pues no podría haber obra sin Julieta, pero yo, que en el fondo albergué la esperanza de interpretar a ese personaje, me aprendí todos los diálogos, entonces Robert me dio el papel a mí...

Los ojos de Rosemary se perdieron en la melancolía, con una sonrisa infinita, sus mejores tiempos, su juventud...

—Cuando me coloqué el disfraz de Julieta, me sentí como una verdadera estrella, las tablas tuvieron un sentido diferente para mí... no era como si actuara, era como si de verdad estuviera viviendo el amor de Julieta por su Romeo...

—¿Y quién era Romeo, mamá?

—Richard Grandchester, fuimos muy buenos amigos...

—¿Era guapo?

—Vaya que lo era, sabes, se parecía a tu padre...

—De seguro papá es más guapo.

—Seguramente. Fue mágico ver como la multitud se ponía de pie y aplaudía... las flores... logramos hacer tres funciones consecutivas aquí en Nueva York, luego tuvimos un gran gira y de regreso, en el tren...

—Conociste a papá...

—Así es, nunca me dirigió la palabra, pero lo llegué a ver en el teatro, siempre asistía a mis obras, hasta que un día por fin se atrevió a hablarme y me entregó un ramo de flores, el pobre sudaba frío, estaba tan nervioso...

Rosemary hizo una pausa al ver que Candy ya se había quedado dormida, besó su frente una vez más y salió de la habitación, tan pronto como cerró la puerta, tuvo un fuerte ataque de tos.

...

Candy despertó a la siguiente mañana cuando sintió los rayos del sol que se colaron por su ventana y rozaron su cara, se coló también una gran mariposa negra que voló muy cerca de ella, incomodándola.

Espantó la mariposa y se puso de pie, extrañada de que su madre no haya ido a despertarla al amanecer, como hacía siempre. Atravesó el salón y vio a su padre abatido junto a un cura y dos mucamas que lloraban.

—¿Papá?— Caminó hacia él, con su pijama y las trenzas desaliñadas que su madre le había hecho en la noche.

—Candy...— Murmuró a penas George, sintiendo que se desintegraba pedazo a pedazo.

—¿Dónde está mamá?— Preguntó con un miedo feroz de la respuesta.

—Candy, cielo, tu mamá...

—No... ¡No!

Gritó y corrió a la habitación de su madre, donde la halló pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

—Mamá... ¡Mamita! Despierta... No te vayas... ¡Tú me lo prometiste! Prometiste que nunca me dejarías...

La pobre se desgarraba llorando y aferrada al cuerpo de su madre, su papá tuvo que emplear mucha fuerza para despegársela. Nada había preparado a la dulce y alegre Candy para una pérdida tan grande.

Los dos años que pasaron tras la partida de su madre, fueron difíciles para Candy, la casa se sentía muy sola, su padre por su trabajo viajaba constantemente y aunque adoraba a su pequeña, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, como huyéndole a la realidad, a los recuerdos y a todo lo que estaba impregnado de la presencia de su amada esposa.

Candy perdió el interés por las muñecas, por la colección de marionetas con las cuales creaba sus propias obras teatrales, lo hacía para deleitar a su madre, pero ya no tenía sentido porque ella no estaba presente. Se pasaba el día entero fuera de casa, sola, cobijada en las ramas del gran árbol que había en su patio.

Tenía ya doce años, estaba creciendo y sus emociones iban cambiando, estaba sola en una etapa muy difícil de su vida, sus sentimientos, dudas y resentimientos eran una amalgama confusa y subrealista, su cuerpo, sutilmente iba transformándose, sus rasgos ya hermosos, acentuándose, presagiando a la hermosa joven en que muy pronto se convertiría.

Escuchó un auto y bajó del árbol en seguida.

—¡Candy! ¿Dónde está mi princesa?

—Papá...— Lo recibió con una sonrisa fugaz, una sonrisa que olía a tristeza.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno, ábrelo y sabrás.

Le entregó algo cuadrado, envuelto en papel de regalo y con un hermoso listón rojo.

—William Shakespeare, sus mejores obras... ¡gracias!— Exclamó con los ojos aguados, ese libro era como tener un pedazo de su madre, de lo que ella había amado.

Entraron para cenar, aunque no era lo mismo sin Rosemary en la mesa, ambos hacían su mayor esfuerzo para animar al otro.

—Candy, también quiero que conozcas a una amiga...

—¿Una amiga?— Soltó la cuchara, echando su sopa hacia un lado.

—Sí, Lady Margareth Leagan, tiene dos hijas...

...

—¿Este? ¿O este? ¡Cuál me pongo!— Candy emocionada le mostraba a Dorothy dos vestidos.

—Creo que el verde le sentará muy bien.

—Pues el verde será, espero que ya me quede, fue el último que me hizo mi madre...

—Estoy segura de que le quedará divino. Es un gusto verla animada nuevamente, Candy...

—He aceptado que mamá ya no volverá y... si me gusta la tal Lady Margareth... entonces tendré una mamá y ganaré dos hermanas... ¡tendré hermanas, Dorothy! Seremos una familia otra vez...

Dorothy sólo sonrió, rogándole a Dios porque fuera así, porque esa nueva señora quisiera a Candy y le de el cariño maternal que tanta falta le hace.

—Ahora sí, mírate en el espejo.— Le dijo Dorothy cuando terminó de peinarla.

—Parezco otra, parezco...

—Se parece a su madre...

Dorothy le había hecho una diadema con su propio pelo y el resto lo había recogido en una trensa artesanal, el vestido verde reverdecía aún más sus vibrantes ojos, en los cuales la ilusión de una nueva familia había dado brillo.

—Candy, hija, te presento a Lady Margareth Leagan y sus hijas, Eliza y Susana.

—Es un placer, señora, señoritas...— Candy se inclinó y les sonrió, la señora Leagan le devolvió la sonrisa, las chicas la miraron de arriba abajo con desprecio.

—El placer es nuestro, Candy, su padre nos ha hablado mucho de usted.

Se sentaron a cenar, Candy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la mesa llena otra vez, las dos hermanas, Eliza, una peliroja de ojos miel, era la menor, tenía catorce años y Susana tenía dieciseis, era rubia, lacia, ojos azules, era la más bonita de la dos, tenía una expresión altanera y durante la cena, ella y Eliza no habían dejado de cuchichear y murmurar, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Margareth, esta estaba cerca de los cuarenta, tenía el semblante sobrio, ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

—Tengo una colección de muñecas Brittany, ¿quieren verlas?— Eliza y Susana se quedaron mirándose, como si les hubieran dicho la tontería más grande del mundo.

—Niñas...— Margareth les hizo un gesto para que siguieran a Candy a su habitación.

Cuando ambas hermanas entraron a la habitación de Candy se asombraron por lo espaciosa y hermosa que era, las sábanas bordadas, las hermosas cortinas, incluso las muñecas que habían despreciado al principio, eran hermosas, de porcelana, puestas delicadamente en pequeñas repisas clavadas en la pared.

—¿Todavía juegas con muñecas?— Dijo Eliza, dejando caer una a propósito, se le rompió un zapatito.

—¡Oh!— Candy se apresuró a recogerla del suelo, como si se hubiera caído un pesazo de sí misma.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente...

—No importa... estoy segura de que mi papá podrá componerla.— Les sonrió aún con la ilusión de que entre las tres pudiera exisitir la camaradería de hermanas que ella tanto anhelaba.

—¿Y para qué son esos muñecos de trapo de allá?—Susana se refirió a las marionetas que estaban sentadas sobre un mini estrado de madera.

—Son títeres.

Candy levantó a dos de las marionetas y con sus hilos les daba vida.

—Hola, Eliza y Susana, yo soy Laura, y yo Oliver, bienvenidas al teatro de Candy...— Candy manejaba ambas marionetas para que dijeran aquello y les sonrió, pero las hermanas se miraron una a la otra con una mueca despectiva.

Unos meses después, George y Lady Margareth se casaron, por lo que el trío de mujeres vivían también en la casa. Irónicamente, Candy se sentía tan sola como al principio. Margareth hacía de cuenta de que ella no existía y las hermanas eran dos señoritas estiradas que no compartían las aficiones de Candy, más bien la menospreciaban y ridiculizaban a menudo, excepto cuando estaba su padre, pero George por desgracia pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

...

George venía de cerrar un gran negocio, solo le faltaban pocas horas para poder llegar a casa, ansiaba ver a Candy y entregarle uno de sus formidables regalos.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó George al ver que el cochero de pronto se detenía.

—Denme todo lo que tengan.— A él y al chofer los acorralaron unos bandidos con cuchillos en mano.

—Tomen lo que quieran, pero por favor, no me maten, tengo una hija, una familia...— pidió aterrorizado.

Los bandidos comenzaron a saquear el coche, uno de ellos tomó un collar, de él colgaba una pequeña amapola de plata, era el regalo para Candy.

—Eso no, por favor, llévense todo, menos eso...

—¡Cállate, viejo! No estás en ventaja de imponer condiciones...

—Eso es para mi hija, ¡Démelo!

El bandido impulsivamente respondió apuñalándolo, el chofer huyó despavorido mientras George se desangraba en el suelo.

...

—Tocan a la puerta.— Margareth tomaba su té.

—¡Debe ser papá!— Candy se levantó de la mesa y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Unos policías con el rostro atribulado se presentaron.

—Buenos días, señores...

—Buenos días, señorita, ¿se encuentra la señora Johnsson?

—Buenos días, caballeros, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?— Se presentó Margareth junto a sus hijas.

—Lamentamos que no sean buenas noticias, señora...

Y a partir de ese día, el mundo se volvió gris para Candy.

 _ **5 años después**_

Candy despertó de pronto, espantada, luego de recibir en la cara un gran balde de agua helada.

—¡Despierta, holgazana!— Le reprochó Margareth...

—Madre... el sol aún no sale...— Se quejó tiritando de frío.

—Efectivamente y tú tienes muchos quehaceres, no hay ni una sábana limpia, los pisos dan asco y deberías estar preparando el desayuno.

Resignada, sin una lágrima que le quedara para derramar, Candy se puso de pie, se aseó pronto y se colocó un vestido raído que ya se le estaba quedando pequeño, pues contaba con diecisiete años, aunque vestía arapos y sus manos se habían puesto un poco ásperas por las tantas tareas del hogar, seguía siendo una chica hermosa que se convertía en mujer.

Mientras cepillaba los pisos, ya no veía la diferencia entre un día o un año, el reloj había dejado de correr y hasta Dios la había olvidado. Margareth siempre fue derrochadora, no tardaron mucho en estar prácticamente en la ruina, por lo que todo el personal de servicio había sido despedido, heredando Candy todo ese legado.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a la obra...— Murmuraba Eliza mientras a propósito pisaba en donde Candy restregaba.

—Romeo y Julieta...— Dijo Susana con expresión soñadora.

—¿Hay una obra?— Candy soltó el cepillo por un momento.

—¡Claro! No se habla de otra cosa, ¿en qué mundo vives?— Se burló Eliza.

—Con toda esa mugre que lleva encima, de seguro ya ni piensa, la pobre...

—Debe tener la cabeza llena de cenizas, jajajaja.

—Romeo y Julieta... ¿cuando se estrena?— Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a las burlas.

—En una semana, ¿por qué tanto interés?— La pinchó Susana.

—Siempre he querido ir a una obra de Broadway, Romeo y Julieta... mi mamá llegó a protagonizarla...

—Es una pena que haya muerto, pobrecita... pero de seguro que tú podrías sustituirla, podrías tener tu propia actuación estelar...— De pronto Eliza puso una expresión solidaria.

—¡Pero claro! La obra se llamaría "La Cenicienta de Broadway".— Remató Susana y ambas comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas.

—¡Candy! ¿Piensas echarte el día limpiando los pisos? Debes preparar el almuerzo.

Las hermanas con una sonrisa malévola se marcharon, a una de ellas se le cayó un volante que anunciaba la obra con un boceto de los protagonistas.

—Terry Grandchester como Romeo Montesco... Grandchester...— murmuró Candy recordando lo que su madre le había contado.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, mi version de la Cenicienta, espero que les guste, será un fic corto como el anterior, pues es basado en un cuento, por lo que no tengo intención de extenderlo más de lo necesario, pero sí me esforzaré en dar lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo para garantizarles una lectura amena.**

 **Excelente fin de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Cenicienta de Broadway**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Candy seguía mirando el volante, trazando los rasgos de ese Terry Grandchester que le parecía hermoso, guapísimo, sin duda, ese debía ser el hijo de Richard Grandchester, con quien su madre había debutado en sus días de gloria.

Desde pequeña, escuchaba las hermosas historias de su madre, había crecido amando el teatro a pesar de que nunca había pisado uno. Ese anhelo de ver una obra en Broadway no se había apagado, pero las esperanzas sí.

Dobló el volante y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal. Una joven de su condición no podía tener esas aspiraciones, no podría costearse la entrada al teatro, su madrastra jamás le permitiría ir, aún si ella se esmerara en sus tareas. Su luz se había apagado y ya no creía en nada, especialmente en el amor. Susana y Eliza tenían algunos pretendientes, pero todos habían sido desalentados por Margareth, ninguno era digno de sus hijas si no venían de buena cuna y ningún joven de buena cuna quería echarse en sus espaldas a ese puñado de mujeres venidas a menos, sobre todo a Candy, la mugrienta muchacha de servicio cuyo único sueldo era comida y techo.

—Pon un filete de pescado más, el joven Anthony almorzará con nosotras hoy.—ordenó Margareth a Candy en la cocina mientras se abanicaba.

—Hay exactamente cuatro filetes, madre.—respondió sin mirarla mientras los condimentaba.

—¡Oh! ¿De modo que sólo hay cuatro? Entonces tendrás que comerte tus patatas sin filete.— Se encogió de hombros con fingido pesar.

Candy tragó seco y contuvo las lágrimas, ¿cómo fue que llegó a sobrar en su propia casa? Mientras condimentaba los filetes, disimuladamente les cortaba una tira a cada uno, fabricándose una ración para ella, para tener un almuerzo decente y no sentir los mareos anémicos y el desgaste físico que a veces la desbalanceaba.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, tomó un baño para deshacerse del olor a pescado y se colocó otro vestido limpio, no estaba raído, pero los colores sí estaban bastante desmerecidos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a almorzar...—dijo con su plato en mano a la vez que se servía en la cocina para unirse a Eliza, Susana y Anthony que ya estaban en la mesa.

—Creo que a estas alturas yo ya no debería recordarte tu lugar, comerás aquí en la cocina, no es conveniente que el joven Brower nos relacione contigo.

Candy sólo asintió y a pesar de que llevaba años recibiendo tales maltratos y desprecio, no dejaba de afectarle, era como si le hirieran el corazón y le satisfaciera presionar la yaga.

—Si buscas las tiras de pescado que guardaste, se las está comiendo Silvia.— Señaló a la gata arisca y odiosa que tenía como mascota.

Candy se comió las patatas vacías, más bien las tragó a penas masticándolas un poco, ni les percibió el gusto, sólo quería mitigar a su estómago revuelto.

Cuando la visita se marchó, Candy lavó los platos y aprovechando la siesta de las tres arpías, salió a dar un paseo, a perderse un rato.

En el enorme patio, al ver el pedazo de tronco incrustrado en la tierra que mostraba los anillos de su edad, lloró, ese árbol había crecido con ella y su madrastra lo hizo talar, decía que hacía lucir la casa en penumbras, pero ella sólo recordaba su infancia feliz, su padre que la había enseñado a trepar y las aventuras con los hermanos Cornwell quienes ahora estaban comprometidos.

Siguió caminando, recorriendo esos caminos arbolados que se sabía de memoria, muchas veces, sin ser esta la excepción, se le había ocurrido no regresar jamás, pero desechaba la idea en seguida porque... ¿a dónde se iría? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en las calles de Nueva York?

Llegando ya a donde se encontraba un despeñadero, se detuvo, preguntándose cómo había aguantado tanto, pero lo que le hizo sentir un dolor enorme en el pecho fue la revelación absoluta de que moriría sirviendo a su madrastra y hermanastras y que no tenía esperanzas de conocer otra vida, casarse tal vez... La sensación fue horrible, de pronto, no deseó seguir viviendo, pensó lanzarse por ese precipicio y acabar con todo de una vez.

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—¡Jam!— La voz de ese hombre la sorprendió, resbaló y quedó al filo del abismo, sosteniéndose de una rama.

El horror de su vida llegó en ese momento, había pensado lanzarse, pero ahora que estaba a la deriva reconoció lo estúpida que había sido.

—Deme la mano.— Le dijo el hombre.

—Me voy a morir...— murmuró cerrando los ojos, apretando la expresión.

—No la dejaré caer, sólo deme la mano y sujétese fuerte.

Sin otra alternativa y abrazada a la fe, le dio la mano al extraño y aunque estuvo a punto de caer varias veces, él logró recuperarla, Candy cayó en tierra firme respirando con dificultad.

Bueno, había caído sobre el hombre, una situación bastante incómoda y comprometedora, rodó para quitársele de encima. Cuando el hombre se puso de pie, le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estaba pensando cuando se paró ahí? ¡Pudo haberse matado!— Le reclamó.

—¡Usted fue quien me asustó!— Se defendió, mirando por pirmera vez al hombre, parpadeó al reconocer que era muy bien parecido, aunque rudo y pedante le pareció.

—¿La asusté? Usted iba a lanzarse, ¡yo salvé su vida!

—¡No le pedí tal cosa! Más bien, usted arruinó mi muerte...— le dio la espalda llorando y él se quedó perplejo.

—Pues cuando estuvo a punto de caer, usted tenía muy pocas ganas de morir.—espetó poniéndosele de frente otra vez.

—¡Usted qué sabe!

—Sé que es de cobardes huirle a los problemas, especialmente cuando se cree que al terminar con nuestra vida se terminan también las calamidades...

—No temo ir al infierno, pues el infierno ya lo he vivido aquí.

El joven hombre se preguntó cómo es que esa señorita podría estar tan amargada y con tan poco optimismo, estaba en la flor de su juventud y él de debía llevarle un par de años.

—Siempre hay un motivo por el cual sonreir.— él esbozó una sonrisa que lo iluminó todo y el corazón de ella comenzó a latir de prisa.

—Eso es curioso. Yo solía sonreir sin motivo alguno...— dijo con melancolía...

—¿Entonces está a falta de inspiración, eh? Le prepongo algo...

—¿Disculpe?— Candy retrocedió, desconfiando de momento.

—He notado que tiene muchas pecas, bueno, usted está repleta de ellas...

—¡Váyase al diab...!

—Por cada peca que yo cuente, usted me dará una sonrisa.

—Usted... usted está loco...

—Está sonriendo.— dijo con triunfo.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Si lo está, de hecho, si sonríe un poco más se morderá la orejas...

—Jajajajaja. ¡Qué cosas dice!— No pudo evitar reirse sin parar.

Era una risa que había estado atrapada por años y que en ese peculiar momento escapaba eufórica de su garganta.

—Soy Terry Grandchester.— Se presentó y la risa de ella se disolvió para convertirse en asombro.

—¿Te- Terry Grandchester?— tartamudeó.

—¿Has oído hablar de mí?—sonreía y su curiosidad se abría más.

—Eh... no, no, disculpe.—mintió.

Quiso evitarse la vergüenza, era mejor no aspirar a nada, y se reclamó a sí misma que no lo hubiera reconocido, aunque la imagen de los afiches no le hacían justicia, los rasgos estaban claramente definidos. ¿Y qué hacía la estrella de Broadway por esos lares?

—No importa, es mejor así, es abrumador a veces.— sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—Supongo...

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?— sonrió y luego exhaló el humo, esperando su respuesta.

Candy se puso nerviosa, ese joven apuesto y alto, de veintitrés años, con aquella sonrisa, el descaro, esos ojos insultantemete azules con el pelo oscuro y largo, moviéndose como el viento le parecía un sueño, un sueño inalcanzable.

—Vale, no me digas, no será muy difícil de adivinar de todas formas.

—Lo siento, me llamo...

—¿Pecas? Señorita Pecas...

—Tengo que irme, disculpe.

Terry se encogió de hombros, la veía alejarse. Adivinó que era una muchacha humilde por su comportamiento, además de su vestido desgatado y el delantal, alguien que venía de un mundo muy diferente al suyo. Era linda, eso lo reconocía, pero tenía su mente puesta en lo suyo, no iba a distraerse por andar tras las faldas de cualquier muchacha. Tomó su libreto para ensayar sus líneas, sentado sobre la hierba apoyado a un árbol, no se le borraba el rostro de Candy de la mente, sobre todo las circunstancias en que se había dado el encuentro. ¿Y si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo...?

—Lalalalala...— Candy cortaba vegetales para la cena con un nuevo ánimo, hasta cantando...

—¿A qué debemos tanta alegría?

—¡Ahh!—ante la abrupta aparición de Margareth, Candy se cortó un dedo con el cuchillo.

—¡Eres tan torpe! Busca cómo detener la sangre, no sea que arruines la cena.

Candy se retiró sin decir nada más y agradeció el haberse cortado, aunque le dolía y le ardía, pero al menos no tendría que verles las caras durante la cena, se internó en su habitación, que no era otra que el oscuro y húmedo sótano cuyo suelo de madera crujía terroríficamente con cada paso, pero se había acostumbrado. Se amarró el dedo con un pedacito de tela y al recostarse en su dura y pequeña cama, el único pensamiento que atravesó su mente fue el de Terry Grandchester...

Terry Grandchester, el que la había salvado de sí misma ante la locura de acabar con su vida. Terry el actor de Broadway a quien todavía creía que había alucinado, a quien sin duda, jamás volvería a ver. No pudo evitar llorar, porque todo era tan injusto, tan cruel, se quedó dormida, ya muerta de cansancio, muerta de tristeza.

...

En la mañana, o más bien en la madrugada, Candy despertó por sí misma, no esperaría a que la despertara Margareth con sus gritos o peor aún, con un salpicón de agua helada, para cuando las brujas vinieron a despertar, ya la casa estaba reluciente, olía a pan recién horneado y los huevos estaban hirviendo.

—Siéntense.— Les dijo sonriente, con un ánimo que había desconcertado a las tres.

—Desde ayer andas algo extraña...

—No sé por qué lo dice, madre, ¿desea sal?— Le puso su plato delante, con exagerada diligencia.

—Quién sabe, ayer salió de tarde...—dijo Eliza con toda la ironía.

—Ya vengo con el jugo.— Se apresuró Candy para evitar penosas explicaciones.

—A mi pan ponle mantequilla, por favor.— Susana le tendió su pedazo de pan a Candy sin mirarla siquiera, con su gesto déspota.

—Como gustes.

Candy quería mantenerlas contenta, su espíritu joven albergaba una vaga esperanza de que tal vez, algo de sensibilidad podría tocar el corazón de Margareth y concederle su gran y única petición, ir a la obra.

Candy se había desgastado todos esos días previos a la obra en dejar la casa inmaculada, hasta confeccionó cortinas para el salón, remendó varios vestidos a sus hermanas y cada tarde, llevaba una bandeja con té y panecillos a su madrastra.

—Madre...

—¿Sí?—sorbió de su té y no apartó la vista del libro que leía.

—No quisiera importunarla y le ruego que me disculpe si es así, pero yo quería pedirle, más bien suplicarle que por favor...

—Mamá, llegaron las telas...— Eliza irrumpió en la habitación junto con Susana.

—¡Ya era hora!— Margareth se puso de pie, olvidando la conversación con Candy y esta resignada se quedó en el mismo lugar, contemplándolas a las tres.

—¡Están divinas! Aún no creo que las haya conseguido a ese precio...

—Ya quiero que llegue el sábado... Romeo y Julieta... Terry Grandchester...— Susana danzaba en su propio mundo de ensoñación.

—Habrá una recepción cuando culmine la obra, podremos codearnos con los actores... tengo que lucir bien, quiero que Terry Grandchester me note...— Dijo Eliza.

—Difícil estará, a menos que tu subas en unos zancos...

—¿Y crees que tu altura de jirafa te hace atractiva?—Discutían las hermanas.

—Eh, madre...— Candy quiso retomar la conversación.

—Candy, la obra es dentro de pocos días, asegúrate de que nuestros vestidos queden a la altura.

La cubrió con todas las yardas de tela y la motivación que Candy había sentido por pedirle una oportunidad para asistir se había esfumado, ahora tenía que hacer tres vestidos.

Era mejor así, pensó. No quería hacerse ilusiones, sabía que acabaría muriendo de desengaños. Se durmió cuando ya el cansancio había entorpecido sus manos, al punto de pincharse varias veces con la aguja.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana, no le tocó hacer el desayuno ni la limpieza, pues Margareth había decidido que pusiera todo su cerebro y energía en los vestidos.

Ya tenía los modelos planificados, aún había que terminarlos, pero se sentía satisfecha del trabajo que había realizado hasta el momento, tanto, que bajó las escaleras emocionada con los vestidos para mostrarlos.

—¡Madre! Necesito que se los prueben a ver si les gustan...— Las tres mujeres bordaban en el salón, luego Candy se fijó que había una cuarta.

—Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no corras, que no grites y sobre todo, ¡que no soy tu madre!

—Lo siento, la llamo así por respeto a usted... ¡Oh! Annie, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿cómo estás?

Candy le sonrió a Annie Britter, la niña a la que ella solía visitar porque siempre había sido enfermiza, juntas pasaban horas jugando a las muñecas y mil cosas más que inventaban. Pero Annie Britter la miró con desprecio e intercabió sonrisas con las hermanas Leagan.

—¿Me podrías traer un vaso de agua, por favor?— Esa fue la respuesta de Annie, la pelinegra de ojos azules y apariencia delicada.

—En seguida.

—Que sean tres, hace mucho calor.— Dijo Eliza.

—Bien. ¿Podrían probarse los vestidos antes de...?

—Lo haremos cuando los hayas terminado, hasta ahora sólo parecen retazos.— la desairó Margareth.

—Y por favor, apúrate con el agua.—demandó Susana.

...

Candy trabajaba sin tregua en los vestidos, se esmeró y creó preciosidades, tenía gracia para todo, se sintió satisfecha de su trabajo.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Como una reina, hija, como una reina...—Margareth admiraba a su hija mayor.

—Estoy segura de que no pasaré desapercibida ante los ojos de Terry...

—Me parece que se te fue la mano con el escote, Eliza...

—Madre, por favor...— Se quejó la peliroja que no dejaba de admirar su figura en el espejo.

—Y... ¿qué es eso?— Margareth señaló un sencillo, pero bonito vestido que reposaba sobre la cama de Candy.

—¡Oh! Me lo hice con la tela sobrante, espero que no le moleste...

—Supongo que te lo mereces, has hecho un buen trabajo, aunque no entiendo para qué querrías tú un vestido nuevo...

—Eso mismo, la mona aunque se vista de seda...—comenzó Susana.

—Mona se queda.— Terminó Eliza.

—Madre, yo quería pedirle, en vista de que he cumplido mis tareas al pie de la letra, con todo mi corazón le imploro, déjeme acompañarlas a la obra, por favor, ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida...

—Candy, Candy... eres tan joven, entiendo que tengas sueños, ilusiones... pero niña, ahí asisteremos personas decentes, respetables, ¿imaginas el espectáculo que sería presentarnos acompañadas por la sirvienta?

—¿Sirvienta? Yo soy la hija legítima de...

—¡Calla!—¡plaf!— Margareth abofeteó a Candy.

—Madre...— se frotó la mejilla.

—No necesito que nos saques en cara el hecho de que seas la hija legítima, yo he tenido que criarte, lidiar contigo, sacrificarme, como si no fuera sufiente con mis dos hijas, me debes respeto y honra. Pude echarte a la calle, pero tengo buen corazón, pero no quieras pasarte de lista, no pretendas hacernos quedar en ridículo.

Como si no fuera suficiente humillación, Silvia, la gata, se enzañó con el vestido de Candy, rasgándolo. Pero lo que sufrió el vestido no se comparó en nada con los arañazos que había sufrido el corazón de Candy, jamás pensó que encontraría tanto desprecio en su vida.

...

—Vamos, niñas, el coche espera.

Candy las vio marcharse, llorando por dentro, pero mantuvo el gesto digno hasta que las vio desaparecer a lo lejos. Tomó el afiche de su bolsillo y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de papel arrugado de Terry.

Sus lágrimas, puras, derramadas desde lo más hondo de su corazón, se convirtieron en un mágico fulgor que iluminó aquél sótano sombrío.

—Candy... ¡coff!— Se apareció de pronto una ancianita pequeña y regordeta estornudando.

—¡Jam! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entró aquí?

—Tranquila, niña, no temas. Soy tu única esperanza.

—¿Mi única esperanza?

—¿Aún quieres ir a la obra, no?

—Es lo que más anhelo en el mundo, pero...

—Soy Miss Pony, tu hada madrina.

—¿Mi qué? Esto es absurdo, sé que debo estar soñando...— de pronto comenzó graznar como pato, el hada molesta había provocado aquello.

—No hay tiempo para replicar, tienes que llegar antes de que la obra empieze.

La tomó por el brazo y jurando aún que se trataba de un sueño, Candy dejó que el hada obrara. Se vio con el vestido más deslumbrante que pudo imaginar jamás, azúl celeste, guantes en combinación, una preciosa diadema que adornó su cabello recogido, sus pies fueron calzados por unas delicadísimas zapatillas de cristal, se veía tan distinta, tan hermosa y llena de vida que le costó reconocerse en el espejo.

—Por lo que más quiera, no me despierte...—pidió.

—Déjate de tonterías, niña y sal ya, el coche te está esperando.

—¡Oh!

Candy se apresuró a la puerta, cuando la abrió, efectivamente un coche esperaba por ella.

—No puede ser real...—murmuró...

—El mismo cochero te traerá de vuelta a la doce en punto, ni un minuto más...— le advirtió el hada.

—Gracias, hada del sueño...

—¡Espera, muchacha atolondrada! Toma.— Le dio su boleto.

Lo tomó sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía por el miedo a desprtar, porque debía ser un sueño... tenía que serlo. Sueño o no, abordó el coche.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios hacia el primer capítulo, espero que queden igualmente satisfechas con este, las quiero,**

 **Wendy**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Cenicienta de Broadway**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Cuando llegó al teatro, sus ojos se abrieron tan amplios como las puertas que le daban la bienvenida, tanto glamour, tanta majestuosidad, ese era el mundo que su madre había amado, con el que ella había soñado.

—Este es su asiento, señorita, primera fila, disfrute.— le dijo el portero.

Ocupó su lugar, el telón aún estaba cerrado, se escuchaban los murmullos de la multitud y ella miraba a todos. Miró hacia las últimas filas de asientos y su mirada se topó con la de su madrastra por un segundo.

—¿Quién será esa dama que está en primera fila?— Le susurró Susana a su madre, pues Candy era la única que había tenido el privilegio.

—Nunca la he visto por esta zona... ha de ser una nueva rica queriendo presumir su fortuna.— dio por toda contestación, con su gesto altivo.

—Es muy bonita, su vestido es tan pomposo que... ¿será una princesa?

—Eliza, ¡por Dios! Aunque... escuché rumores que el Duque de Grandchester se encuentra en América, podría ser ella algún miembro de la realeza, no me parece tan descabellado ahora que lo pienso...

Mientras las arpías especulaban sobre la hermosa dama de la primera fila, Candy sólo deseaba que se abriera por fin el telón para verlo otra vez y sentir eso que sentía su madre cuando estaba ahí.

Se abrió el telón, como si fuese el paraíso para ella, un nuevo cielo, uno que era otro mundo, lejos de las dolencias que ella conocía. Y apareció él, con su vestimenta, tan diferente, tan arcaico, tan apuesto...

Romeo: **_¿Por qué, si pintan ciego al amor, sabe escoger tan raras sendas a su albedrío?_**

 ** _¿En dónde comeremos hoy? ¡Válgame Dios! Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido. Sin embargo no, ya estoy enterado. Hemos hallado el amor junto al odio; amor discrepante, odio amante; rara confusión de la naturaleza, caos sin forma, materia grave a la vez que ligera, fuerte y débil, humo y plomo, fuego helado, salud que fenece, sueño que vela, esencia misteriosa. No puedo habituarme a tal amor ¿Te ries? ¡Vive Dios! ..._**

Había leído esa obra una y mil veces y había imaginado a Romeo pronunciarlas de mil maneras, pero en él, en Terruce Grandchester, cada palabra era una almohada de terciopelo que acogía a su corazón, con sus rápidos latidos. Él vivía lo suyo, llevaba el personaje en su propia carne, sus ojos azules no la veían.

Llegó la quinta escena, ella miraba también a la que interpretaba a Julieta, tan hermosa, tan actractiva, más que actuar, ambos reflejaban ese amor que vendían.

Julieta: **_El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos._**

Romeo: **_Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican._**

La besó, besó a su Julieta y cuánto no dio Candy por ser ella. No había conocido el amor, mucho menos había tenido beso, que no fuera el de su madre o el de su padre. Pero un beso de amor, de amor nunca...

Sus celos soportaron otro beso, su madre le había explicado que no eran reales, que eran productos de arduas horas de prácticas, con tiempo preciso, exactos, fríos... Pero ¿cómo iba ella a saber la diferencia entre los besos? Si jamás otros labios habían plasmado pecado ardiente en los suyos.

Príncipe: **_Una paz lúgubre trae esta alborada. El sol no mostrará su rostro, a causa de su duelo. Salgamos de aquí para hablar más extensamente sobre estos sucesos lamentables. Unos obtendrán perdón y otros castigo, pues nunca hubo historia más dolorosa que esta de Julieta y su Romeo._**

Secándose las lágrimas, muy conmovida, hasta los celos habían desaparecido, había vivido y sentido ese amor trágico y el libro no hacía justicia a la actuación que le dio vida a lo ficticio. Se desbordó en aplausos y el telón se cerraba.

Se sentía feliz, como si todas las hieles de la vida se hubieran reinvindicado esa noche. Salió también entre la multitud, escuchando la amalgama de voces.

—¡Magistral!

—Es tan apuesto ese Romeo...

—¿Será que la Julieta y él se aman en la vida real?

Se hizo una recepción, los actores compartían con quienes fueron sus expectadores, todos los actores, excepto Romeo. Candy se fijó en el gran reloj, eran las diez, aún tenía tiempo de disfrutar. Aceptó la copa de champagne que le ofrecieron. Era la primera vez que su boca lo saboreaba.

—Deberíamos acercanos a la dama de azúl.— Dijo Margareth a sus hijas.

—¿Para qué, madre?—a Susana no le atrajo la idea, no le atraía codearse con ninguna mujer que superara su belleza.

—Si esa señorita es noble, nos conviene mucho emparentarnos con ella.

—¿Y qué impresión podría llevarse ella de unas plebeyas como nosotras?—mató Eliza sus ilusiones absurdas.

—Vengan.

Sin importar el desaliento de su hija menor, Margareth hizo que ambas la siguieran hasta el lugar en que se encontraba Candy.

—Buenas noches, señorita...

—Buenas noches...— respondió Candy pálidad como el papel, precisamente su madrasta se le acercaba, ella bajó la vista.

—¿Candy?— Preguntó Eliza dubitativa y a la pobre se le fue el alma al suelo.

—Me temo que me están confundiendo, mi nombre es... Rose...— dijo por impulso el nombre de su madre.

—¿Cómo puedes confundir a tan distinguida dama con una chica tan corriente como Candy? Disculpe, señorita...

—Yo... tengo que ir al... al tocador...

Salió casi corriendo, dejando a las mujeres desconcertadas, no conocía el lugar y la verdad no sabía ni a dónde se dirigía, entró a la primera puerta que encontró y agitada, la cerró.

—¿Usted es cortesía de la casa?— Se volteó y entonces... ¡él! Había entrado a su camerino. Sus ojos se querían caer, enrojeció hasta las puntas de los pies, lo estaba viendo en calzones.

—Yo... yo-yo... yo...

—¿Se ha tragado un yoyo?— dijo él burlón, poniendo los brazos en jarra sin dar importancia a su semi desnudez.

—No sabía que era su camerino, es que... alguien me seguía, alguien que no puede saber que estoy aquí...—explicaba con preocupación, sin mirarlo a él.

—No se preocupe, no la encontrarán aquí. Todos saben que no me pueden molestar aquí.— Había tenido la decencia de ponerse un pantalón.

—Pero... ¿no se supone que usted esté atendiendo a los invitados?

—En estos momentos, preferiría atenderla a usted...— se le acercó, desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

—¡Usted es un descarado! ¿Sabe cuánta gente está aguardando por usted?

Esa actitud... le recordaba a alguien, la miraba y la miraba, buscando algo, la puso nerviosa.

—No lo sé... ¿más que las pecas que tiene usted en la nariz?

—¡Es increíble!—se indignó.

—¿Que la multitud haya superado a sus pecas?

—¡Que usted sea un pedante! ¿Podría por favor terminar de vestirse?

La furia de esos ojos inquietantes eran inconfundibles. No podría ser otra más que... ¿ella?

—Yo a ti te conozco, tú eres... ¡eres la chica que iba a lanzarse por el despeñadero!

—No... no, no soy yo... es decir, no soy esa chica que usted cree...

—Yo jamás olvido una cara, mírame a los ojos y júrame que no nos habíamos visto antes.

—¡No haré eso!

—Eres tú...

Su voz cambió, su mano tocó suave su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos, hasta su gesto arrogante desapareció.

—Pero... ¿cómo has llegado aquí? ¿qué no eres una sirvien...?

—Es complicado. Usted no lo entendería...— asustada y desesperanzada, se echó a llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que no entendería?

—Ellas no pueden saber que estoy aquí... yo no debí venir... yo pensé que soñaba, creo que aún estoy soñando...

Terry no entendía nada, pero le preocupaba verla tan afectada, tan desesperada, sobre todo, llorando, jamás había podido endurecerse ante el llanto de una mujer, sobre todo a uno tan dulce y desgarrador a la vez.

—¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿De quién estás huyendo?

—Tengo que irme. Lo siento...— fue a girar el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Espera! Déjame acompañarte.

—¡No! No se involucre en esto, por favor...

—No puedo. ¿Cómo sé que no irás a saltar del primer precipicio que veas?

—Yo ni para eso tengo el valor, ni para terminar con mi...

—¡No lo digas!

Puso su dedo índice en los apetitosos labios de ella, silenciando sus terribles palabras.

—¿Qué desgracia tan grande has de estar enfrentando que prefieres el infierno?

—Déjeme ir, por favor...

—Sólo si me dejas acompañarte.

—Usted no entiende, no puede...

—Si no, no hay trato.— Plantó su imponente figura en la puerta.

De su mano, confiando en que no tenía nada que perder, salió con él, mas fue imposible que escaparan, la multitud lo acaparó y lo más que consiguió hacer para safarse fue invitar a Candy a bailar.

—Estás sonriendo...— le dijo él mientras bailaban.

—He bailado esta canción antes...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?— le dio un giro algo brusco.

—Con mi padre. Era un gran bailarín.

—¡Oh!—se sintió avergonzado de sus celos absurdos.

—Estoy segura de que ahora baila en el cielo, con mamá...

—Eres huer...

—Yo ya no soy nadie.— expresó con amargura, pero lo disfrazó con una sonrisa a la vez que giraba en sus brazos otra vez.

—Nunca me has dicho tu nombre.

—Rose.

—¿Rose...?

—Sólo Rose.—él asintió.

Desde una esquina, Margareth y sus hijas los observaban envenenadas de ira.

—Ahora entiendo el lugar privilegiado que tenía...—Susana resopló.

—De seguro ha de ser su novia o alguna querida...

—¡Eliza! Tal vez sólo sea una fulana con suerte, además, ¿quítale ese vestido y qué queda? Nada, una simple mosca muerta, ustedes sí son mujeres enteras, no olviden su origen franc...

Bailaron tres piezas corridas, despertando envidia en todas las féminas, incluso muchos caballeros habían quedado intrigados con la hermosa dama de azúl.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Sí, por favor.— Candy se iba sintiendo relajada, sabía que esa noche no se repetiría jamás, sin sus carceleras cerca, no había que temer. Acompañó a Terry hacia uno de los mozos, pero ella pidió una copa con agua, abusar del champagne no era digno de una dama.

—Buenas, noches, señor Grandchester.— Margareth lo había sorprendido, pero no tanto como a Candy que en seguida se puso disimuladamente una mano en la cara.

—Buenas noches, señora...

— Soy Margareth, viuda de Johnsson, sólo me acercaba un momento para decirle que su presentación fue maravillosa.

—Gracias.— Candy le hacía señas de que se deshiciera de ellas.

—¡Oh! Permítame presentarle a mis bellas hijas, Susana y Eliza.

—Mucho gusto, señoritas. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme...

Miró hacia todas partes, pero no dio con Candy. Peinó el teatro buscándola, la vio salir por la puerta trasera, corrió tras ella, pero encontrándose en el extremo contrario del salón, no pudo alcanzarla.

Frustrado, se sentó sobre la escalera de la salida, algo brillante llamó su atención. Un delicado zapato de cristal.

—¿A qué le temes tanto, señorita Pecas?

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como ven, no he olvidado esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 ***No hago la historia apurada, recuerden que es basada en un cuento, los cuentos, a diferencia de las novelas son mucho más cortos y sencillos y este fic es una especie de "especial" que planificaba, no será un trabajo extenso, aunque sí complete.**

 ***Los diálogos de "Romeo y Julieta" obra de William Shakespeare están ubicados en el primer acto y el ultimo.**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **ELI DIAZ, norma Rodriguez, Gina MC, lucero, MarceGrandcheste, wendy. 1987, Yomar, Maquig, Dulce Lu, Claus mart, Guest, Luz rico, Ana, Maride de Grandchester, skarllet northman, Dali, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, thay, Darling eveling, vero, Jan, Gladys, Luisa, Vada March**

 **Hasta pronto,**

 **Wendy**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Cenicienta de Broadway**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Se quedó con la preciosa y delicada zapatilla en la mano, pensando en su hermosura, en sus bellos ojos, sobre todo, preguntándose que será eso que le suecede para que constantemente perdieran el brillo, para que esté tan triste y no sienta ganas de vivir.

Se escabulló del gentío y recorrió las calles con la esperanza de encontrársela. Volvió al lugar en donde se habían visto la primera vez, reclamándose el hecho no haberle preguntado dónde vivía cuando tuvo oportunidad, o simplemente haberla seguido.

Observó con rabia el precipicio por el cual ella había estado a punto de lanzarse si él no hubiera llegado. Se estaba obsesionando, tenía que saber qué le ocurría, de quién escapaba, quién le estaba haciendo daño.

La oscuridad de la noche parecía querer tragárselo, por lo que resignado, se fue a su casa y no durmió pensando en ella.

...

Mientras Candy subía las escaleras para desvestirse en el sótano que era su habitación, se escuchaban las voces de sus verdugas que venían llegando.

—La obra estuvo espléndida. Todo estaba de maravillas hasta que apareció la fulana esa que acaparó toda la atención de Terruce.

—Madre, no habríamos tenido oportunidad de ninguna manera, él a penas nos notó porque lo abordamos...

—¡Tonterías, Eliza! Ustedes no superion cómo ganarse su atención, son muchísimo más bellas que aquella oportunista.

—Lo extraño es que luego fue como si se la tragase la tierra.—comentó Susana.

—O tal vez fue sólo una artimaña, tiempo después, él también desapareció. De seguro que tras su apariencia de niña de cuna, alberga fuego entre las piernas.

—¡Madre!

Iban subiendo las escaleras, cada vez más cerca de Candy, esta ya se había puesto su ropa de dormir, escondía el vestido en un viejo baúl junto a la única zapatilla que pudo conservar.

—Candy...

—¡Voy!— guardaba apresurada las cosas, pero no quería entrar bien en el baúl por los nervios que tenía.

—¡Candy!— Su madrastra abrió la puerta y entró junto a sus pequeñas cuervas.

—Buenas noches, _mamá, queridas hermanas_ , ¿cómo se lo pasaron?— se quedó parada frente al baúl, la zapatilla había caído.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Margareth se acercó con aires de sospechas.

—¡Nada! Algún ratón buscando qué comer ha de ser...—pateó la zapatilla hacia debajo de la cama disimuladamente.

—¡Jum! Haces bien en dormirte, mañana tienes que levantarte más temprano, visitaremos a la tía Gertrudis, por lo que debes preparar nuestras maletas y el desayuno a tiempo.

—¿Se van?—fingió un gran pesar.

—Será un par de días, hace tiempo que no vamos a Chicago.

—Si quieren puedo preparar sus malestas desde ya...—suspiró y recordó dismular su emoción.

—Estamos cansadas ahora, ya tendrás tiempo mañana...

—¡Bien!—dijo sonriendo, despertando dudas en las mujeres, pero se retiraron y al fin ella sintió que pudo respirar.

Se metió en su cama, por alguna razón, hasta cómoda la encontró. Pensaba en él, en el reencuentro. El color le subió al rostro al recordarlo en calzones y sus pícaras insinuaciones.

"No te fijarías en mí si supieras realmente lo que soy". "Hasta una mucama tiene mejor suerte". "Soy mucho menos que nada".

Las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, era absurdo soñar o fantasear con él, estaba fuera de su alcance, pero no lo podía evitar. El baile, lo cerca que habían estado, recordaba su olor peculiar, su mano varonil puesta delicadamente en su cintura mientras danzaban. Los brazos fuertes que la liberaron de la caída mortal y... cuando cayó sobre él... ese momento fue como si su cuerpo hubiera sido diseñado para conectarse con el suyo.

"Soy Candy Johnsson, huérfana, sin un chelín y sin más ajuar que los trapos que a duras penas me cubren". "Esta noche... el baile, fue sólo una ilusión".

Sacó un pañuelo que él le había dado cuando había llorado, era azúl claro y tenía sus iniciales bordadas, su olor... Durmió con él cerquita del pecho.

...

—Bebiendo whiskey a estas horas...— Richard Grandchester, su tío, lo sorprendió.

—No puedo dormir, Morfeo se ha olvidado de mí...

—¿Y la culpa es de Morfeo o de cierta señorita de azúl con la que bailaste toda la noche?— lo pinchó mientras en solidaridad, se servía también una copa.

—Rose...—murmuró y alzó la copa como si brindara.

—¿Rose?—los ojos de Richard brillaron.

—Así dijo que se llamaba. Pero todo al rededor de ella es misterio, es...

—¿Inaccesible?

—Algo así...

—Conocí a una chica como ella... hace muchos años, de hecho, se llamaba igual, era...

—Tu Julieta.—terminó Terry que conocía la historia.

—Sí... contrario a la superstición de que la pareja que interpreta a Romeo y Julieta terminan juntos, ella se enamoró de un mercader y se casaron, me la robó.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

—Murió hace años, según supe...

—Hasta en eso coincidimos.— dijo con ironía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo ya la había visto antes de la obra. La conocí en uno de esos paseos por el pueblo, ella... iba a lanzarse por un despeñadero.— Richard detuvo la copa que estaba a punto de llegar a sus labios.

—¿Y qué podría pasar por la mente de una señorita tan joven y hermosa para querer morirse?

—Es lo que quise saber, pero ella, la señorita Pecas sabe como mantener el suspenso.

—Brindemos pues por nuestros amores platónicos...—chocaron sus copas.

...

Como lo acordado, Candy se levantó temprano y les preparó el desayuno a sus negreras, mientras estas lo degustaban, ella apresurada les preparaba los equipajes.

—¡Ya! Pueden irse a disfrutar, espero que lo pasen de lujo.

—Cuando regresemos, espero encontrar esta casa inmaculada.

—¡Faltaba más!—Candy las iba empujando hacia la puerta.

—Quiero ver esos pisos como espejos...

—Sí, madre.

—Y no olvides darle comida a Silvia.

—No se preocupe.

—¡Ah! Durante mi ausencia, no quiero que salgas de esta casa.

Salieron asegurando la puerta, dejando a Candy encerrada y boquiabierta. Quería aprovechar al máximo su soledad, pasear a sus anchas, pero esas desgraciadas sabían siempre como estropearle la existencia.

Abrió la ventana, el día era precioso, el sol le sonreía y las rosas le coqueteaban impregnando todo con su perfume en la fresca brisa de primavera. Calculó la distancia entre la ventana y el suelo, sin pensarlo mucho, saltó.

Corrió y corrió por el verdor de la naturaleza, libre, sin sentir la presión de que en casa sus carceleras la esperaban con el látigo en la mano. Dejó que la brisa alborotara su cabello, que lo enredara. Saludó a las aves, a los conejos que asustados se escondían en sus madrigueras.

Se comió un par de manzanas y siguió andando, caminó tanto, tan lejos de casa, que se preguntó por qué no seguir andando, perderse y no regresar más. ¿Regresar para qué? ¿A la esclavitud? Antes había tenido miedo a morir de hambre en las calles, pero... ¿a caso no era una mendiga en su propia casa? Pero tenía una casa... o al menos vivía en una, eso era mejor que vivir en un burdel, que regalar su cuerpo como habían tenido que hacer muchas jóvenes para mitigar el hambre y el frío.

Recordaba los mejores años de su madre al mirar el río, recordó que le gustaba acompañar a Bertha, la lavandera, mientras ella lavaba ropa en el río, Candy nadaba como un pecesillo más. Tiempos que no volverían.

La tentación de meterse al río le ganó. Se quitó las botas y con sus sencillas ropas que poco le importaban, se sumergió. Nadaba, abría los ojos para apreciar los peces coloridos, las diminutas piedrecillas trituradas que yacían en el fondo.

Se acercó a una charca no muy profunda, se metió ahí y dejó que la cascada que caía bañara su alma, movía su cabeza, su cuerpo, como si con eso se bautizara contra de la desgracia y empezara de nuevo.

Y detrás de unas rocas estaba él, que se había estado bañando cerca de ahí y no podía creer lo que veía. Le pareció una diosa, una sirena que lo atraía a ese canto embriagante que era su risa mientras chapoteaba en ese charco de agua idílico.

Su fina ropa se había vuelto transparente, ella alzaba los brazos, pasándose las manos por la cara y sus pechos podían notarse a través de la tela mojada, era como una Venus del río.

Tan penetrante y fija fue su mirada en ella, que de pronto ella salió de su éxtasis, abriendo los ojos, pillándolo.

—¡Oh!—nunca se había sentido tan expuesta.

—No, no, no te asustes, por favor, no te vayas...

Suplicó mientras salía de su escondite, poco a poco se le acercaba, vistiendo sólo un pantalón arremagando hasta los tobillos, viendo ella su cuerpo monumental, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le reclamó como si el río fuese exclusivamente suyo.

—Me temo que lo mismo que tú.— Descaradamente, entró con ella a la charca, haciendo que ese agujero se achicara hasta parecer una simple gota que los abarcaba a los dos.

—Yo estaba aquí primero, usted está invadiendo mi espacio, mi privacidad, mi...

—¿Tu privacidad? Cualquiera que se pase por aquí podría verte, ¿lo sabías?—hubo algo de reclamo en su tono porque si bien estaba muy contento con lo que veía, no deseaba que hubiesen más expectadores.

—Soy muy pocas personas las que conocen de este lugar, pero si tanto le preocupa, quédese y mójese a sus anchas, me iré.

—¡No! Por favor... no huyas esta vez...

A ella le costó respirar cuando sus posesivas manos retuvieron sus caderas y sus ojos azúles la consumieron con su mirada ardiente e intensa.

—Tengo que hacerlo...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Rose? ¿Quién te tiene prisionera?

—Sólo, sólo déjame ir, por favor...—intentó liberarse de él.

—No... no puedo.

La atrajo un poco más hacia él, su voz fue muy suave, pero firme, la miró a los ojos por incontables segundos e impulsivo, comenzó a besar sus labios, sintiéndolos dulces, entregados a los suyos, era conciente del respirar forzado de ella, de su cuerpo frágil que temblaba muy cerquita del suyo. Buscó su lengua inocente y la invitó a danzar con la suya, luchando por mantener sus manos quietas para no asustarla.

—No puedo hacer esto, ¡no puedo!

—¡Por qué! ¿Qué te lo impide?

—No lo entenderías...

—¡Explícame entonces!

—Déjame ir...—le dio rabia que ella insistiera con eso.

—¿A caso eres de otro? ¿Es eso? ¿Es por un hombre?—le gritó.

—¡No!

—Entonces no tengo por qué dejarte ir. Si no eres de otro, no veo por qué no puedas ser mía.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, tomó sus labios nuevamente, besándolos con más pasión, con un deseo grave. Ella se le había metido entre los huesos desde que intentó salvarla.

A pesar de la pasión que se desbordaba, el frío comenzó a sentirse, la sacó cargada del agua, se quedaron cerca de la orilla del río y la cubrió a ella con su camisa.

—Haré una fogata para que te calientes.—ella sólo sonrió asintiendo.

Lo observó recoger varios pedazos de troncos de por ahí y los prendió. Era gratificante sentir el calor cerca de sus rostros.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás de qué huyes?—sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, estaban frente a frente.

—No huyo, por el contrario, acepto mi realidad.

—¿Y cuál es esa?— con la misma mano con que sostenía el cigarrillo, acarició con cuidado su mejilla, exhalando luego el humo mientras sonreía de lado.

—Te empeñas en hacérmelo difícil. Es más fácil que te vayas y te evites la decepción.

—No voy a irme, ¿que no te ha quedado claro?

—Yo ni te conozco, no tengo por qué confiar en ti...— iba a ponerse de pie, pero él hizo que fallara en el intento.

—Mi nombre ya lo conoces, sabes quién soy, a lo que me dedico... ¿quieres conocer a mi familia?

—¡Como si a tu padre, el Duque fuera a hacerle gracia!

—¿Mi padre, el Duque? Soy su sobrino...

—¡Oh! Es que pensé que... ¡olvídalo!

—No tengo nada que esconder, Rose. Lo que has visto es lo que soy.

—No soy lo que tú piensas,¡y no me llamo Rose! no sabes lo que soy y no te gustará descubrirlo.

—¡Pruébame!—ella le hizo perder la paciencia.

—Tengo que irme a casa.

Iba a ponerse de pie y al Terry tratar de impedirlo, lo que consiguió fue que se enredaran, cayendo sobre ella, volviendo el ambiente más tenso por la pasión que los envolvía.

—Terruce...

—Dime quién eres, dímelo...— su voz ronca y atercipelada a la vez se matizaba con los besos que le iba dando.

—¡Soy una maldita sirvienta!—gritó desesperada y bruscamente se rodó, por intentar safarse de él, quedó encima.

—Eso ya lo sabía.— se volvió a girar, quedando él encima nuevamente.

—No lo sabes. No sabes lo que es... esa mujer, mi madrastra aún tiene poder sobre mí... puede dejarme en la calle si lo quisiera...

—Pues vente conmigo. Ven conmigo, Rose...

—Me llamo Candy, Candy Johnsson... No es así de simple. Tengo diecisiete años aún, ella no descansaría hasta encontrarme, hasta debajo de las piedras me buscaría y...

—Yo te protegeré, no dejaré que te ponga una mano encima. Ni ella ni nadie, Candy...

Sobre ella, apoyando sus manos de la hierba, mirándola a la cara, sus ojos eran una mezcla de súplica y mandato. Ella recordó que estaba sola, era la oportunidad perfecta para huir.

—Está bien. Me iré contigo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos, quemándola con los suyos.

—Sí... debemos aprovechar que la casa está sola...

—No te vas a arrepentir...—fue una promesa sellada por ardientes besos.

Candy se subió con él en Theodora, una yegua preciosa, blanca. Le mostró el camino hacia su casa y aguardó afuera en lo que ella iba por las cosas que consideraba sus tesoros.

Fue hacia su habitación para llevarse el libro de teatro que tanto amaba, el que había sido de su madre. Sus muñecas, sus marionetas, cosas que guardaban lo más bello de sus recuerdos.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¡Madre!

Se puso blanca como un fantasma, no esperaba verla en la casa.

—Madre, yo pensé que...

—Te puse a prueba, Candy. Fallaste. ¡Mírate! Eres una cualquiera. — señaló sus ropas mojadas.

—¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho! Ya bastante me ha maltratado, se ha adueñado de todo y yo la he servido como una esclava indolente, ¡pero ya no puedo más!— se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas, pedazo de ingrata?

—¡Lejos de usted! Puede sentirse feliz, ya se librará de mí, puede quedarse con todo...

—¡No vas a ninguna parte!

La amenazó con una escopeta y accidentalmente disparó.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su fiel respaldo, chicas.**

 **LizCarter: Estoy muy bien, gracias. Me ha ido bien en la uni y en lo emocional me encuentro bien también, ya sabes,a ando muy inspirada, como siempre jejeje. Espero que te encuentres bien también!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, amigas lindas, aprovecharé estas vacaciones al máximo para seguirles publicando y una vez más, gracias por formar parte de mi locura.**

 **Las quiero,**

 **Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Cenicienta de Broadway**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Candy se llevó las manos al rostro con horror, comprobó que la bala no la había alcanzado, pero luego del sonido del disparo, se escuchó el fuerte ruido del caballo de Terry relinchando por el susto, Terry cayó inesperadamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡Terry!— Gritó Candy mientras su madrastra aún no reaccionaba.

Sin importarle nada, Candy salió corriendo afuera y encontró a Terry inconciente en el suelo, su cabeza golpeada con una roca incrustrada en la tierra del enorme terreno.

—¡Dios mío! Terry...—Candy desesperada trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Ustedes no se queden ahí! Ayúdenme a entrarlo a la casa y busquen al doctor Martin.— Ordenó Margareth a dos trabajadores ya mayores que no se habían quedado por el sueldo, sino por tener al menos donde dormir y comer.

Candy estuvo con él en todo momento, pero él no reaccionaba. Cuando llegó el doctor Martin, despojó a Terry de la camisa, lo resfrescó y limpió con agua, jabón y alcohol la herida que tenía en la cabeza y luego hizo unas suturas.

—¿Va ponerse bien, doctor?—Candy no dejaba de llorar, lo veía tan vulnerable con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo estaba caliente, febril, transpiraba.

—Esperemos que sí. Manténgalo fresco, que le baje la calentura... ¿por cierto, lo conocen?

—¡Sí!— se adelantó Margareth antes de que Candy dijera cualquier cosa.

—Bueno... despertará en cualquier momento.—dijo al verlo removerse en la cama, como si delirara.— avisen a sus familiares del incidente...

—Por supuesto, doctor...

Cuando el doctor Martin se marchó, a Margareth le volvió el semblante de bruja.

—¿De modo que a eso ibas todas las tardes? ¡A estar de sinvergüenza!

—¡No! Usted no sabe nada, no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme de moral, ¡precisamente usted!

—¿Y tú te crees muy digna? ¿Crees que porque lo impresionaste vestida de princesa aquella noche él te tomará en serio?

—¿De qué habla?

—¿Quieres saber de qué? ¡Quieres saberlo!

La arrastró por el pelo hasta su habitación y la empujó fuerte, golpeándose ella contra el baúl.

—¿Te resulta familiar este vestido? ¿Conoces esta zapatilla?

—¡Sí! ¡Me pertenecen! Pertenecen a la noche más feliz de toda mi vida... ¿por qué le molesta que yo sea feliz? ¡Por qué me odia tanto!

—Por creerte que lo mereces todo cuando no eres más que una vulgar sirvienta, por ilusa, por pensar que... que puedes simplemente largarte a vivir como una princesa, ¡mejor que mis hijas!

—¡Yo no me creo nada! ¡Esta es mi casa! Es la casa que era de mi padre y mi madre, ¡usted es la intrusa!—¡plaf!

Margareth la abofeteó, pero Candy, por primera vez le respondió.

—¿Así es como me pagas? ¿Así recompensas el que haya lidiado contigo?

—¿Y qué es lo que le debo? ¿Que me haya quitado todo? ¿Que me haya esclavizado en mi propia casa? ¿Estar a los pies de usted y mis "hermanas"? ¿De verdad quiere que le agradezca eso? ¿Pretende que me desborde en agradecimientos por años de ser tratada como poco menos que una animal? ¡Váyase al diablo!

Era cierto que Margareth estaba sorprendida con la actitud de Candy supo muy bien a qué se debía, pero siempre sabía cómo manipularla.

—Qué más quisieras, Candy, qué más quisieras, pero desafortunadamente, tu padre me lo dejó todo a mí... Incluso a mis hijas las consideró más dignas que tú...

Candy lloró en silencio un momento y apartó la vista, jamás entendió por qué su padre hizo eso, por qué la dejó desamparada.

Susana y Eliza habían sido ordenadas a permanecer en sus habitaciones por órdenes de Margareth, pero escuchaban pegadas a la puerta todo lo que acontencía.

—Tiene razón, mi padre no me dejó nada. Todo esto es suyo, puede quedárselo, pero no va a quedarse conmigo. Tan pronto como Terruce reaccione me voy con él...

—¡Arrgg! ¡aarrr!— se escuchó un quejido.

—¡Terruce!— Exclamó Candy y fue a la habitación en donde él se encontraba acostado.

Margareth salió detrás de ella y pronto las curiosas y ansiosas hermanas salieron detrás.

—¡Terry! No te levantes... quédate tranquilo...—ella, sonriendo entre lágrimas hizo que él volviera a recostarse.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?—se alteraba, mirando a todas partes desorientado.

El trío de culebras venenosas se miraban una a otra, esperando el momento preciso para clavar sus colmillos y matar siempre cualquier posibilidad que Candy tuviera en la vida.

—Hubo un accidente, te caíste de tu caballo... ¿cómo te sientes?— Candy pasó su suave mano por la frente de Terry.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo... ¿quién eres tú? ¿Te conozco?

El mundo de Candy junto con su expresión se cayó al suelo. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar semejante cosa después de lo que habían vivido?

—Terry, soy yo... Candy, soy...

—Es la sirvienta. Al parecer estás amnésico y no la recuerdas...

—¿Qué?— Expresó Candy con horror mientras Terry seguía perdido.

—Usted es el prometido de mi hija Susana...—Margareth le acercó a su hija, que si bien estaba sorprendida con la astucia de su madre y a penas podía hablar, estaba más que contenta con esa improvisación.

—¡Mentira! ¿Cómo puede...? ¡Terry! ¡No les creas! ¡Por favor!

Terry se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que sentía mientras que Candy era apresada por Margareth y Eliza en su habitación, le aseguraron la puerta.

—¡Déjenme salir! ¡Abran!—llorando y desesperada, Candy golpeaba la puerta, gritaba, pero nadie le hacía caso. Miró hacia la única ventana que había en ese sótano en el que dormía, pero era muy alto saltar de ahí, podía malograrse.

Presa nuevamente de la desdicha y la maldad se quedó llorando, resignada a que la suerte nuna estaría de su lado, sintiéndose ingenua por habere atrevido a soñar. El destino se reía de ella una vez más.

...

—Escúchenme bien ustedes dos. Ninguna, por ninguna razón, deben decirle a Terruce quien es realmente y mucho menos que sepa de la mentira del compromiso, para cuando lo descubra, será demasiado tarde, ustedes ya estarán casados y si el diablo es bueno... en la espera de un hijo...—sonrió de su manera perversa, correspondiendo Susana a a su sonrisa.

—Madre, ¿no le parece absurdo lo que está planificando? ¿Cuánto cree que le dure la mala memoria? ¿De verdad cree que le de tiempo a organizar una boda y...?

A parte de la envidia que sentía Eliza por no ser ella la afortunada de la treta de su madre, también era la más inteligente de las tres. Pero no conocía hasta donde podía llegar el descaro y las artimañas de Margareth.

—No tendrá tiempo de recordar nada, no si Susana sabe cómo atenderlo bien...

—¿A qué se refiere, madre?—la rubia se puso nerviosa.

—Estarás a sus cuidados, Sussy... en todo lo que él necesite mientras convalezca, todo...

—¿Se refiere a que si tengo que...?

—Eso mismo. Una mujer hace lo que una mujer tiene que hacer. Ahora, vé y llévale la cena a tu prometido...

Luego de aflojarle un poco el corsé, para que se le hicieran más notorios los pechos, Margareth le entregó una bandeja de comida para que se la subiese a Terry.

—Terry, cielo, no deberías estar de pie...

Terry volteó y la encaró, aún sin camisa. No recordaba nada, no recordaba quién era, pero sobre todo, no sentía el más mínimo vínculo con la muchacha que tenía delante.

No dejaba de pensar en la muchacha que había visto cuando abrió los ojos de su letargo, la que había mostrado una mirada compasiva en sus preciosos ojos y había acariciado su frente.

—Siéntate, no quiero que se enfríe tu caldo...— Susana le sonrió y pasó coqueta su mano por el nacimiento de sus pechos que el corsé medio abierto dejaba al descubierto.

—¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? No recuerdo nada... ni siquiera sé quién soy ni... ni quién eres tú...

—No te preocupes, amor. Estábamos de paseo y de pronto... cuando regresamos, tu caballo se asustó y caíste al suelo, ¡fue horrible! Pensé que te perdería...—lo abrazó impulsivamente.

Terry era prisionero de un abrazo que consideraba frío, sus brazos no podían corresponder, no lo sentía, por el contrario, se sentía acosado. En cambio, aquella muchacha, sus ojos, su sonrisa y su toque...

—¿Qué pasó con la otra muchacha...?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿La sirvienta?—preguntó Susana con furia y desdén mientras deshacía el abrazo.

—Supongo...

—Es una pobre infeliz, a veces se toma libertades que no le corresponden y hay que mantenerla a raya...

—¿Por qué? A mi me pareció que estaba muy preocupada...

—Eso es porque no recuerdas las veces que ha intentado robarte...

—¿Robarme?

—Tiene muy malas mañas, mi madre la ha conservado por piedad. Ahora, come tu caldo, ¿sí?

Sin más remedio, Terry se tomó la sopa completa y se fue sintiendo algo mejor, pero estaba realmente cansado, sentía la necesidad de darse un baño y dormir.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Susana.—respondió sonriente.

—Susana... me gustaría tomar un baño y descansar...

—Por supuesto...—ella se mordió el labio.

Mientras Terry se aseaba, la cabeza le dolía cada vez más, trataba de recordar, sobre todo, se reclamaba el hecho de no sentir nada por la chica que se proclamaba su prometida, no era sólo el hecho de que no la recordaba, era que simplemente no se sentía atraído por ella, más bien su cercanía lo ponía incómodo.

Otra cosa que analizó fue... si era su prometida, eso quería decir que aún no estaban casados, entonces... él no debía vivir ahí, de seguro tendría también una familia... ¿sabría su familia que...?

Le dolió más la cabeza al punto que se hacía insoportable. Cuando terminó de bañarse fue de vuelta a la habitación que había ocupado y se encontró a Susana tendida en su cama, en ropa de dormir.

—Susana... no creo que debas estar aquí...—se puso nervioso y trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo con la toalla.

—Debo cuidarte... no me perdonaría que algo te pase mientras duermes...

—Puedes estar tranquila, estaré bien...

—Déjame hacer lo que una esposa debe hacer por su marido...

Se acercó a él y le retiró la toalla, quedándose impresionada un momento, ella extrajo sus pechos de la bata, mostrándoselos a él, Terry tragó seco mientras aunque no quería, se excitaba demasiado, pero a la vez, el dolor de cabeza se le hacía más agudo.

—Susana, no me siento bien. No creo que sea buena idea...

—Déjate llevar, amor...

—No puedo... no te recuerdo, ¡no me recuerdo ni a mí! Y esto es una locura...

—Vamos, no temas, nos vamos a casar pronto y...

—¡Déjame solo!—gritó.— Por favor...añadió luego en un tono más suave, pero igual humillada Susana abandonó la habitación.

Terry estaba desesperado, sin poder recordar nada y la sola mención del matrimonio con esa joven lo envolvía en una nube de tensión, algo que le indicaba que no estaba bien. El dolor se hizo tan fuerte que se acostó, sientiendo que iba a desmayarse.

...

—Terruce ya es un hombre, Richard, de seguro que...

—Terruce nunca amanece fuera de casa sin dar un aviso, John, algo no me huele bien...

—Tu sobrino no es un santo, de seguro entra por esa puerta con su sonrisa descarada como si nada...

—Ojalá, John, ojalá, porque si no llega hoy, alertaré a las autoridades.

Richard no podía ignorar los avisos que le dictaban su corazón. Quería a Terry como a su propio hijo, el varón que no había tenido, sabía que su muchacho era loco, pero no lo creyó capaz de semejante insesatez como desaparecer sin explicaciones.

...

Tres días pasaron en los que Terry se fue sintiendo mejor y más calmado, como si aceptara el hecho de que esa era su vida, aunque tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Candy, mamá? ¿La dejaremos encerrada de por vida?

—Claro que no, Eliza. Ya no tiene caso que esté encerrada, no supondrá ningún peligro...

Los ojos de Candy a penas podían abrirse por lo hinchados que estaban de llorar, a penas había comido las miserias que Margareth le pasaba por una rendija, ya sin ganas de nada.

—¡Levántate!—irrumpió en su habitación y Candy se levantó del suelo asustada.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Terruce ni te recuerda y ha aceptado de buen agrado el hecho de que se casará con Susana, por tanto tú ya no supones un peligro...

—¿Se está oyendo? ¿A dónde pretende usted llegar con todo esto? ¿Cree que su familia no debe estarlo buscando?

—Si ese es el caso, entonces se desbordarán de agradecimiento al saber que nos hemos hecho cargo de su él mientras estuvo al borde de la muerte...

—¡Usted es más que absurda!

—Aseáte y recomienza tus quehaceres, tienes muchas tareas atrazadas...

—¡No seré parte de esta comedia!

Empujó a su madrastra y bajó las escaleras corriendo, dispuesta a salvar a Terry de las intenciones de esas brujas, más cuando llegó al salón, se le rompió el corazón en cien mil pedazos al ver a Susana sentada en el regazo de Terry.— Susana se levantó rápidamente, pero no cambió lo que Candy vio y sintió, no importaba que Terry llevara rato tratando de quitársela de encima, a ella sólo le importó lo que vio.

—¿Ves? No se acuerda de ti, ni se acordará. No eres nada para él.—le susurró Margareth.

Candy, agarrada a la baranda de la escalera trataba de no caerse, sentía que a sus pies pisaba los trozos de su corazón quebrado, ahogándose en las lágrimas que caían sobre ellos.

—Vuelve a lo tuyo, Candy, a tu lugar, yo olvidaré tu desliz... de todas formas, él no te creerá a ti, digas lo que digas, nadie creerá en una sirvienta desquiciada y ladrona...

—¡Qué! ¿Qué le dijo usted de mí?—le reclamó.

—Lo suficiente para que no vuelva sus ojos a ti. Ve a lo tuyo, Candy, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Candy asintió para quitarse a su madrastra de encima, pero de ninguna manera iba a quedarse en esa casa para seguir siendo humillada, para ver como la vida se reía de ella y le escupía la cara.

Tenía que trazar bien su plan. Con el corazón en un puño, fingió indiferencia y como de costumbre, comenzó a hacer sus quehaceres y cuando los hubo acabado, se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo. En cualquier descuido huiría de esa casa para siempre, sin importarle cual fuera su suerte, ¿podría ser peor?

—Este domingo, Dios mediante, se llevará a cabo a la boda...

—¡Jam!— a Candy, que en ese momento disponía de un plato de estofado para Terry, se le cayó todo encima de él, quemándolo.

—¡Sirvienta inútil!—expresó Susana y se puso de pie.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada, tranquila...

Terry tomó sus manos un momento y él la miró a los ojos, sin poder apartar la vista de ellos ni siendo capaz de soltarle la mano con la que ella pretendía limpiar el reguero en su ropa. El corazón se le aceleró a ella, sufría porque él no la recordaba.

Tocaron a la puerta en ese momento, la tensión se posó en el rostro de Margareth pensando que tal vez fuera algún familiar de Terry que lo andara buscando. Tal vez el doctor Martin había abierto la boca...

Se levantó de la mesa, apresurada a ser ella quien atendiera al que llegase y no Candy, pero fue tarde, ya Candy había abierto la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es esta la residencia de George y Rosemary Johnson?

Preguntó un hombre rubio de unos veinticinco años, ojos celestes, muy guapo y con una sonrisa que irradiaba ternura y paz.

—Yo soy Margareth, viuda de Johnson, ¿quién es usted?

—Soy Albert Andrew, hermano de Rosemary...—Candy se paralizó en ese instante.

—Rosemary murió hace años, yo soy...

Albert no la escuchaba, se quedaba igual que Candy, paralizado, viendo lo idéntica que era a su querida hermana, cuyo recuerdo a pesar de que estaba muy pequeño había perdurado siempre en su memoria.

—Tú... tú debes ser la hija de mi hermana, ¿no es así?

Candy asintió antes de que Margareth pudiera intervenir y vio como de los ojos del rubio brotaron un par de lágrimas.

—Tienes sus mismos ojos... yo... nunca me conociste, pero yo, yo soy tu tío...

Atraído por una fuerza que no comprendía, Albert rozó el rostro de Candy, aún llorando, así recordaba ver a su querida hermana por última vez. Antes de que desafiara a su padre y se convirtiera en actriz, ganándose con eso el repudio de la prestigiosa familia y el desprecio de su padre.

—Es... ¿es ella?—una anciana se acercó también con un bastón y los ojos aguados.

—Así es. Yo soy Candy Johnson Andrew.— Dijo con la frente en alto, a pesar del desencaje en el rostro de Margareth que por cierto estaba nerviosa.

—Candy... yo... yo soy Elroy, soy tu abuela.

La señora la abrazó llorando y Candy, aunque no la había visto nunca, correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose querida después de muchos años.

—Nos van a disculpar, pero no esperábamos visitas y estábamos almorzando, además, Candy aún tiene quehaceres pendientes...

—¿Quehaceres?— Elroy se fijó entonces en las humildes y raídas ropas de Candy.

—Al morir mi esposo, nos quedamos prácticamente sin sustento, por lo que las obligaciones las cumplimos nosotras...

—¡Mi nieta no es ninguna criada!—estalló Elroy.

—Madre...—intervino Albert.

—¡Me la llevaré de esta mísera pocilga!

Elroy nunca pudo conocer a su nieta y jamás había vuelto a ver a su hija, William Andrew era un aristócrata déspota al que siempre le temió y nunca se atrevió a desafiarlo, pero ahora que había muerto, ella no iba a morir también sin conocer a su nieta.

—No tienen postestad para...

—¿Que no? ¡Soy su abuela!—gritó la señora y dio un bastonazo que Margareth brincó.

—¡Me voy con ustedes! Por favor...—suplicó Candy.

—¡No puedes...!

—Si esos son sus deseos, vendrá con nosotros, somos su familia.

Con la discusión, llegaron las hermanas y Terry que no entendían nada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Preguntó Terry y Candy lo miró sintiendo que se le iba una parte de su alma.

—Candy, ve por tus cosas, nos vamos a Chicago hoy mismo.— Sentenció la señora.

Ante la imponencia de Albert, Margareth no pudo hacer nada y eran tan pocas las pertenencias de Candy que no tardó más de cinco minutos en estar lista.

—No temas, pequeña... vendrás a casa, a donde perteneces.

Ella asintió y miró atrás sólo una vez, despidiéndose de Terry en silencio, él no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo instante. Se fue.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ahora sí que los huevos se pusieron a peseta jejejejeje**

 **Gracias por sus comentar:**

 **anaalondra28, Maquig, luz rico, princesanatalie, Gina MC, maya, thay, Dulce Lu, LizCarter, Becky70, brisi, Dali, samy, Claus mart, wendy 1987, Zafiro Azul Cielo, skarllet northman, Luisa, Soadora, taty, ELI DIAZ, Darling eveling, Roesia, Yomar, Ana, Arely Andley, cerezza0977**

 **Es un gusto saber de todas ustedes, en especial tú, princesanatalie, gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Un beso,**

 **Wendy**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Cenicienta de Broadway**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

Candy tomó el tren hacia Chicago con su nueva familia, dejando atrás el mundo como lo conocía, los restos de su corazón roto. Nada le había quedado en Nueva York, ni la casa, ni sus padres, ni su amor...

—No estés triste, niña preciosa. No te hará falta nada, serás tratada como una princesa.—Albert tomó sus manos un poco rudas por el injusto trabajo y las frotó con las suyas, suaves y gentiles, protectoras.

Candy sólo miró sus cálidos ojos, su hermosa sonrisa y lloró porque no podía aguantar ya más.

—Oh, no, no, ¡no niña! No llores, una Andrew jamás llora en público, nadie puede doblegar la voluntad de una Andrew, deja de chillar que no eres chicharra.— Dijo su abuela Elroy.

—Jajajajajajaja.— Candy se reía a carcajadas, su madre solía hacer la misma comparación.

—¿Ves que hermosa te ves cuando ríes?—Albert enjugó sus lágrimas.

...

Cuando Candy llegó a Lakewood, no daba crédito a sus ojos. Tantas rosas, tanta belleza, cuando abrieron el amplio y majestuoso portal, la luz de la tarde se reflejó en la fuente del jardín.

—Tu madre solía jugar aquí. Y ella... recuerdo que me mecía en este columpio. Hacía obras con sus marionetas para mí...—los ojos de Albert estaban aguados recordando.

—Mamá me regaló sus marionetas, tal vez haga algo para ti, por los recuerdos...

—¿Qué parte de **prohibido llorar** no entienden? Candy, ven para que conozcas tu habitación.

Elroy la llevaba del brazo luego de que ella le hiciera un saludo militar aceptando la orden, Albert se econgió de hombros con resignación.

Aún cuando en sus buenos años Candy había tenido una habitación grande y hermosa, con todo lo que una niña pudiese soñar, sin duda, nada se comparaba con esa habitación.

Una familia entera podía vivir cómodamente solo en ese cuarto. La cama era grande, de colchón mullido y un elaborado edredón de rosas rosadas, los almohadones parecían estar hechos de nubes aterciopeladas y habían dos hermosas almohadillas decorativas en forma de rosas. Las cortinas eran en un tono rosa palo y las paredes tenían un papel tapiz blanco que pintaba la escena de un jardín idílico. Tenía una pequeña salita con una mesa para té y dos sillas. Al abrir la ventana, la vista daba hacia el jardín, la brisa acarició su faz.

—Mi Rose también solía saludar al sol cuando amanecía o cuando se ponía...—Era el Elroy la que entonces peleaba con las lágrimas.

—¿Esta era su habitación?—Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—Más que eso. Rose siempre fue muy creativa, esta habitación fue una especie de santuario para ella. Aquí leía al tal Shakespeare, hasta se cosía vestimentas para presentarnos pequeños actos de sus obras y sus marionetas... lo siento...— la señora dio la espalda para ocultar su llanto, las emociones se le habían agolpado en el pecho y tenía que sacarlas.

—Mamá... mamá fue muy feliz, me consta.— Candy le pasó la mano por la espalda.

—Mi pobre muchacha, su temple, su personalidad era demasiado para que este mundo pudiese comprenderlo... Cuando estés lista, Patty se encargará de preparar tu baño, la cena estará lista dentro de poco.—añadió recuperando la compostura.

Cuando la señora se retiró, Patty, la mucama personal que habían designado para ocuparse de Candy apareció.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Candy. Estaré a su disposición cuando usted desee, el agua de la tina ya está tibia y aromatizada.

Candy le sonrió a la chica de su misma edad aproximadamente, tenía el cabello corto y castaño, ojos también marrones y la carita afable y rellenita. Vestía un impecable uniforme de servicio y pesar de todo, su apariencia era delicada, como si servir fuera un empleo noble y no las rudezas con las que ella tuvo que lidiar.

—Gracias, Patty.

Candy no podía creer que después de tantos años sirviendo a las víboras de su casa, poniéndoles todo en bandeja, ahora era ella quien gozaba de tales privilegios. Patty la había ayudado a desvestirse y por órdenes de Elroy, mandó a quemar su vestido raído.

Se metió a la tina y en seguida, el agua tibia con el olor de las rosas le fue curando el alma, borrando el cansancio y las asperezas de la injusticia. Tomó una pasta de jabón con fragancia a violetas y frotándolo en una toallita húmeda, pasándoselo por toda la piel, cerraba los ojos, porque todo era como un sueño.

Abrió los ojos de súbito. Porque en su ensoñación, había recordado los besos de Terry, sus caricias y su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Se pasó la toalla enjabonada con más aspereza, como queriendo borrar su recuerdo por puro despecho.

Cuando Candy salió del baño, envuelta en la toalla, se encontró con un sencillo, pero hermoso vestido sobre la cama y botas nuevas, hermosas, finas.

—Si no le gusta, podemos elegir otro...—Patty abrió el armario y ante sus ojos apareció toda una selección de vestidos, todos nuevos, cada uno más hermoso que el otro.

—Este está muy bien, gracias.

—Cuando se vista, hágamelo saber y en seguida vendré a peinarla.

Candy se puso el vestido, era en tonos crema y rosado, la parte de arriba era rosa con mangas abombachadas que caían bajo sus hombros y la falda llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas porque el resto de sus piernas serían cubiertas por las botas también crema.

Se puso unos aretes diminutos, de diamante que había encontrado sobre el buró que debieron pertenecer a su madre, pues la caja aterciopelada en que venían tenía las iniciales _R A_.

Llegó Patty y la peinó, con su mismo pelo creó una diadema trenzada y el resto lo recogió en un moño.

—¿No le gusta el peinado, señorita? Puedo intentar otro si...

—No... es perfecto, es sólo que, me parezco mucho a mi madre...— contemplándose en el espejo, pasó su mano por su cara con melancolía.

—Será mejor que bajemos antes de que la señora Elroy se impaciente.— Candy asintió.

Elroy y Albert llevaban una animada conversación en el salón, pero cuando vieron descender a Candy por las escaleras, se les congeló todo argumento. Era como ver a la mismísima Rosemary en sus años alegres, con su ilusión, su espíritu impetuoso y sus ganas de vivir.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la que vino?—bromeó Albert tendiéndole la mano para guiarla al comedor.

La comida estaba tan sabrosa, como ninguna que Candy hubiera probado en años, olvidó la delicadeza y los modales ante cada rebanada de pavo asado que llevaba a su boca, el pure de patatas estaba suave, espeso y en su punto, cremoso, exquisito.

Elroy y Albert no dijeron nada, sabían que la pobre chica de seguro había pasado necesidades inimaginables en las que ellos preferían no indagar.

—¿Quieres más, Candy?—El dulce Albert con su tierna sonrisa, siempre tan atento.

—Por favor.— respondió correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

—Guarda espacio para el postre.—Elroy le guiñó un ojo.

—Ñam, ejem, ¿hay postre?

—Sí, y no hables con la boca llena, niña, ¡por Dios!

—Jajajajaja. Candy, procura caber en los vestidos, tendrás tu presentación oficial dentro de una semana.

—¿Presentación oficial?— Soltó su cubierto.

—¡Por supuesto! Eres una Andrew y debes ser presentada en sociedad, además debes conocer al resto de la familia.

Se comenzó a sentir abrumada de pronto. No se sentía segura de su comportamiento ante la gente, hacía mucho que no estaba entre multitudes y mucho menos siendo ella el centro de atención, pero ni modo, era una Andrew, tenía ahora una familia y debía honrarlos.

Sin duda, Candy podía acostumbrarse a esa vida, no por el hecho de los lujos, pues alguna vez ella fue una niña acomodada, pero amada, amada hacía tiempo que no se sentía y en un día había sido amada en muchas formas, alguien se preocupaba por ella, por su bienestar, alguien que le daba su lugar y la trataban como a un ser humano.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos del sol se habían colado por su ventana, llevándose el frío de la madrugada y envolviéndola en el manto cálido del día. Parpadeó varias veces aún recostada, sintiéndose perdida, le costó varios segundos recordar donde estaba.

Se puso de pie, con una alegría inmensa en su corazón. Fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, el olor a humedad y a rocío impregnó su nariz. Pajarillos trinaban y chapoteaban en la fuente del jardín.

—Señorita Candy, buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció?— Patty entró en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos.

—Muy bien, Patty, ¿y tú?—volteó hacia la joven mucama con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo? Muy bien, gracias...—la joven se sonrojó, ningún patrón le había preguntado jamás a ella o ningún sirviente cómo había amanecido.

—Me alegro. Hace un día precioso.

—Así es. Bueno, aquí le traje su desayuno, iré a preparar su baño, su tío y su abuela la estarán esperando en el despacho cuando esté lista.

Que le hayan llevado el desayuno a la habitación fue para ella todo un acontecimiento, cuando destapó la charola, se encontró una apetitosa ensalada de frutas bañadas en una crema de limón, azúcar y nata. Un jugo de naranja dulce y fresco también la tentaba.

Apuró su desayuno sin darse ni cuenta por lo delicioso que estaba, sin duda, en esa casa, ganaría algo de peso que pondrían más color sobre sus pómulos y esconderían un poco la sobresaliente clavícula.

Cuando estuvo lista, ya aseada y vestida, Patty la condujo al despacho, respiró profundo por los nervios y entró.

—Buenos días, Candy, ¿dormiste bien?—preguntó Albert.

—Mejor que nunca, gracias, tío...—al rubio le latió el corazón más fuerte al sentirse reconocido por ella.

—Me alegro que hayas descansado, discutiremos asuntos serios, mientras más serena estés, será mejor.

—¿Qué asuntos, abuela...?—a Elroy se le detuvo el corazón un momento para luego latir con más vigor, su nieta, su única nieta la llamaba abuela.

—Candy, en torno al testamento de tu padre, hubieron unas cosas que no me cuadraban... yo no lo conocí, pero estoy seguro de que mi hermana no hubiera unido su vida a un miserable...

—Mi padre se enamoró de esa mujer y me olvidó, él no se acordó de mí en su muer...—las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar.

—Candy, eres muy joven, ingenua y estás dolida, pero dentro de ti, ¿crees que tu padre hubiera sido capaz de dejarte desamparada?

—Yo... yo ya no sé qué creer, no se puede creer en la gente...

—Exactamente. Tu madrastra fue una mujer astuta, te ha engañado por años y ha vivido a tus expensas...

—¿Eh?—parpadeó y lo miró directo.

—Esa infeliz te quitó tu lugar, lo que te pertenecía y encima te obligó a servirla, ¡es que si volviera a tenerla delante...!

—Madre, tranquilícese, por favor.—la señora respiró profundo y se compuso otra vez en su silla.

—Continúa.

—Tu padre te dejó a ti todo lo que poseía, a tu madrastra y hermanas les asignó una pensión modesta solamente, pero al tú ser una niña, ella quedó a cargo de tus bienes, de los cuáles tú debes tomar posesión cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, lo cual no está muy lejano.

—¡Infeliz!—Exclamó rompiendo en un llanto furioso.

—Tranquila, Candy, haremos justicia, cuenta con eso.

—No es el hecho de que pretendiera quedarse con todo, fueron... fueron años de maltrato, de esclavitud, crueldad...

—Lo sé, cielo, por favor no llores, ya eso quedará muy atrás. Haré que esa mujer pague caro todas y cada una de tus lágrimas.— Albert la abrazó.

Fue un momento muy íntimo, un momento de consuelo para su alma resquebrajada, estaba tan falta de amor que los brazos de ese tío fueron un bálsamo para ella.

Salieron del despacho a tomar una merienda en el salón. Como si volviera a ser una niña, Candy se había sentado a los pies de su abuela y esta le acariciaba el cabello como solía hacerlo con su amada Rosemary.

—¿Desaparecido? Pero... ¿es posible?— Se decía Albert hojeando el periódico.

—¿Quién está desaparecido?—preguntó Elroy con poco interés.

—Terry Grandchester, el actor de Broadway... el sobrino del Duque de Grandchester.— Candy dio un salto.

—¿El sobrino del Duque? Esto es muy grave...

Fue entonces cuando Candy abrió los ojos y dejó de lado su despecho y regresó a ella la sensatez. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había dejado a Terry a la deriva con esas vívoras... ¡malditos celos! Los celos hacia las intenciones de Susana no la habían dejado pensar con claridad, los celos, el miedo y tanta decepción... el que Terry no la recordara tras lo vivido.

—¡Yo sé donde está!— su abuela y tío la miraron perplejos.

—¿Cómo?—Albert pensó haber escuchado mal.

Candy les contó su triste historia con él y la forma en que Terry fue a parar a merced de esas brujas.

—Pero muchacha, ¿cómo te callaste algo así? Eso es... es secuestro, ¡es un crimen!

—Tenía miedo, ustedes no saben de lo que es capaz Margareth... además... ¡él ya ni sabe quién fui yo! Y... el balazo que asustó a su caballo estaba destinado a mí, Margareth es una mujer muy mala...

—Ya no tienes que temer, Candy. Yo voy a encargarme de todo esto, esto tienen que saberlo las autoridades.

...

Mientras Nueva York estaba siento puesto sobre aviso debido a un asesino serial de mujeres que llevaba un total de diez víctimas en diferentes sectores del estado, Margareth seguía tejiendo su telaraña.

—¿A qué me dedicaba? ¿Quién es mi familia? No creo que mi vida consistiera en el ocio en que he vivido aquí estos días.

Terry se comenzaba a impacientar, el no poder recordar le provocaba mal humor, preocupación y además lo agobiaba el apuro de Margareth porque se casara con su hija y la insistencia y necedad de ella por meterse en su cama a como diera lugar.

—Su familia será la que procree con mi hija, ella es su mujer, es todo lo que necesita saber...—furioso, Terry se fue acercando hacia Margareth a grandes zancadas, poniendo a la mujer a temblar.

—No recuerdo mi pasado, no recuerdo quien soy, pero conciente soy de tener un cerebro, señora. Ninguna mujer pone en riesgo su honra por nada, no sé cuál sea la desesperación que tiene su hija por abrirme las piernas, pero mi instinto me dice que no es nada bueno...

—¡Cómo se atreve!—Margareth le levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero Terry la detuvo violentamente, presionándole la muñeca hasta lastimarla.

—Según usted, su hija y yo estamos comprometidos... ¿dónde está su anillo?

—Eh...

—Dicen que yo soy un don nadie, sin oficio ni fortuna... ¿por qué me querría usted con su hija? ¡Conteste!

—Terry, por favor, amor... yo te amaba así, y tú me amabas también, nunca nos importó el dinero...— Susana formuló un rostro angelical y se le acercó melosa.

—Mamá, hay unos oficiales y uno señores que la andan buscando...—anunció Eliza.

Margareth se cubrió de una palidez fantasmal, Susana casi se desmaya.

—¿Oficiales...?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Terry se encaminó hacia la puerta para recibir a quienes hubieran llegado y ninguna de las mujeres pudieron detenerlo. Cuando apareció ante el umbral...

—¡Terruce!— Exclamó Richard cuando lo vio.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué están todos ustedes aquí?—Preguntó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Señores, quiero que busquen a la señora Margareth Johnson en cada rincón de esta casa.— ordenó el oficial jefe.

—Terry... yo soy tu tío, soy tu familia... llevas cuatro cinco días desaparecido, había imaginado lo peor...— Richard Grandchester lo abrazó llorando.

 _—Papá, no... mamá...—lloraba un niño de diez años, la desolación se escapaba en cada lágrima que se desprendía de sus ojazos azules._

 _Sus padres habían fallecido en un trágico accidente en Londres, iban en un coche, de regreso a casa, era de noche y los sorprendió una tormenta, inundándolo todo, fuertes ráfagas y lodo que dificultaban el camino. La tormenta inescrupolosa derribó el puente que debían cruzar para llegar a su destino, cayendo hacia el vacío, pereciendo en el acto._

 _—Ya no llores, niño, no estás solo...— un caballero, su tío, lo abrazó y lo confortó, a partir de entonces, lo llevó consigo, lo cuidó y crió como si fuera su propio hijo._

—Tío Richard...—lo reconoció a pesar de que su cabeza quería estallar.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo. El engaño, las intenciones de esa mujer y... ¡Candy!

—Esa mujer... esa mujer...—comenzó a decir y se le trababa la voz.

—¡Arréstenla!— Gritó el jefe de policía mientras Margareth trataba de escapar.

—¡Suéltenme! Yo cuidé a este muchacho inútil por días, deberían agradecerme...

Por más que Margareth gritó y luchó, terminó asumiendo todo el peso de sus crímines, declarándose como culpable y única autora de los hechos para de esa forma librar a sus hijas del castigo. No sólo pesaban contra ella el secuestro de Terry, sino el delito de impugnar un testamento y con la influencia de los Andrew se le acusó también de intento de homicidio hacia Candy.

—Mi madre me obligó a... compartir el lecho con ese señor...—Susana declaraba en su contra haciéndose la víctima para librarse de cualquier castigo y a la vez hundía más a su madre.

—Si no cumplíamos sus órdenes nos amenazó con matarnos también... somos inocentes, señoría.— Eliza derramó un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Maragerth fue apresada de por vida y debido a los estragos que sufrió su salud mental, fue ingresada a un sanotorio.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡No me coman!— Les hablaba a unas ratas que la perseguían, producto de su imaginación. Ella las sentía sobre ella, recorrerla entera y clavar sus dientes roedores en su cara.

—¡No! ¡Quítense!

Susana y Eliza se libraron de la cárcel, pero no de lo que el destino les tenía preparado. Margareth había malgastado cada centavo que George hubiera dejado para su sustento y la casa familiar no les pertenecía, por lo que se vieron libremente en la calle. Para mitigar el aire y el frío que el otoño iba trayendo consigo, no les quedó más que ejercer el oficio más antiguo del mundo.

—¡No me bese! Haga lo suyo y no me bese.—Eliza manoteó al hombre obeso y borracho que estaba sobre ella, tomándola con brutalidad.

Cuando terminó su jornada, en la que recibía hasta quince hombres por día, salió a dar un paseo por el río, a distraer su mente de la desgracia y denigración en la que había caído.

Se preguntaba por qué Susana no había regresado. Un hombre había solicitado sus servicios y se la llevó consigo, desde entonces, ella jamás había regresado. Mientras caminaba, tropezó con algo, al mirar al suelo, el horor la invadió entera.

El cuerpo de Susana estaba a sus pies, la garganta cortada y su cabello había sido cortado, su cuerpo tenía varias cortaduras que mostraban símbolos de ocultismo.

Cuando alzó la vista, se topó con el asesino en serie que todos temían y fue lo último que vio en su vida, su filoso cuchillo cortó su garganta antes de que cualquier grito fuera emitido.

...

En Lakewood, Candy ya había sido presentada en sociedad, pero había ahora otro motivo de festejo en la casa Andrew, cumplía sus dieciocho años y Elroy quiso celebrarlo por todo lo alto, se desvivía por su nieta.

Toda la familia y amigos cercanos habían sido invitados, especialmente todos los jóvenes solteros de familia acaudalada. Candy apareció como una princesa, con un vestido esplendoroso, blanco y verde.

—Candy, querida, déjame presentarte al señor Thompson, su esposa Jenna y su hijo, Michael.—presentó Elroy a esa familia.

—Un placer, señores, señora...—les sonrió y se inclinó.

Candy bailó con muchos jóvenes hasta cansarse, entonces todo se paralizó para darle la bienvenida al Duque de Grandchester y a su sobrino.

—Su Excelencia.— Albert, Elroy y todos hicieron su reverencia ante Richard Grandchester, incluyendo Candy.

A la pecosa se le quería escapar el corazón cuando vio a Terry otra vez. En su traje de gala, guapísimo con esa sombra de barba de dos días y su cabello oscuro recogido en esa coleta baja y varonil, pero disimuló sus emociones.

—Felicidades, señorita Candy. Usted es mucho más hermosa de lo que me han dicho.— Richard tomó su delicada mano y la besó.

—Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, Excelencia.— ni siquiera miraba a Terry.

Candy lo ignoró por completo y eso a Terry le llegó como una patada al corazón.

—Candy...—murmuró su nombre, pero un joven la sacó a bailar en ese momento.

—No se te ocurra, Terruce.— Su tío lo detuvo, le vio el aire decidido y la mandíbula apretada, sabía que iba a formar un escándalo.

Esperó a que el baile terminara, valiéndose de un autocontrol sobrehumano y fue a acercarse a ella otra vez, por si acaso, Richard se mantuvo cerca.

—¡Candy!— Terry la llamó con exigencia y le tomó la mano, taladrándola con la mirada.

—Disculpe, caballero, ¿lo conozco?—puso un gesto tan frívolo que Terry quiso sacudirla en ese instante.

—Sé muy bien lo que estás tramando, tu juego infantil...

—¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Candy?—fue el mismísimo Duque quien la invitó, entonces Terry quería matarlos a ambos.

Cuando terminó el baile, Candy se sentía ya bastante abrumada. Quería estar con Terry, lo amaba, pero resentía el hecho de que hubiera estado muy a gusto según ella, retozando con Susana. Se fue al jardín a respirar el aire puro de las rosas, lejos del gentío y el bullicio.

—Con que no me recuerdas, eh, Candy.

—¡Jam!— se asustó.

—Permíteme que te refresque la memoria.

Era tanto su deseo, pero igual de fuerte era su rabia. Con brusquedad, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a devorar sus labios, sin darle oportunidad ni de respirar. La besaba junto a la fuente del jardín, si no fuera un beso tan posesivo y forzado, sería un momento muy romántico.

—Y ahora, ¿me recuerdas, Candy?

—¡Animal!— lo abofeteó por sentirse humillada, pero más que eso, furiosa consigo misma por haber disfrutado ese beso de manera pecaminosa, con muchas sensaciones que le daban hasta temor describirlas o revivirlas.

Furioso porque ella lo hubiera agredido, la tomó con más fiereza y volvió a besarla.

—¡Suéltame! Terry...

—Oh, veo que recordaste mi nombre, pecosa...

—¡Basta!—forcejeó mientras él seguía besándola sin tregua.

Su movimiento brusco hizo que ambos cayeran en la fuente, él sobre ella, ensopados, sus ropas arruinadas.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Tras mi ausencia, espero que este capi les haya gustado. Como han visto, esta historia no es larga, la hago lo más parecido a un cuento y realmente la he disfrutado mucho, ha sido mi cuento favorito de todos los tiempos, ojalá a ustedes les esté gustando este fic tanto como a mí realizarlo.**

 **Me despido, niñas, tengo un hambre de siete pares que ya no me deja pensar demasiado!**

 **Besos,**

 **Wendy**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Cenicienta de Broadway**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¿Cómo entraré a la fiesta ahora hecha una sopa?—le gritó cuando salió de la fuente, toda mojada, su vestido se podía exprimir y su peinado había pasado a la historia.

—Pues si no hubieras sido tan necia esto no pasaba.—Terry se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado, su traje, todo arruinado también.

—¿Yo soy la necia? ¡Yo! Tú has sido el bruto que provocó todo esto. Te olvidas de mí, te la pasas de lo lindo con aquella inombrable... y regresas a reclamar lo que piensas que te pertenece.

Bullía de rabia e ira, aunque bien que había disfrutado de los besos, pero aún le tenía rencor. Lo enfrentaba, lo miraba llena de dolor y celos, unos celos horribles que la retorcían.

—¡No ha sido mi culpa! Bien sabes que no podía recordar nada, ¡no me recordaba ni a mí mismo! Hablas como si tú hubieras sido lo único que yo hubiese olvidado, te empeñas en castigarme por algo de lo que no soy culpable.—le gritaba también.

—Tal vez no tengas culpa de desmemoriarte, ¡pero bien ligero que fuiste con la Susana! Sabe Dios si...

—¡Nunca!—le aclaró con vehemencia.

—No te creo... fueron muchos días y tú... eres un hombre...—esa vez su tono fue más pasivo, pero las lágrimas se mezclaron con lo mojado de su rostro.

—Ella insistió mucho, me llevó al límite y no te niego que estuve al borde de flaquear muchas veces, pero no pasó, Candy. Yo jamás toqué a esa mujer, mi instinto siempre me dijo que no cayera, tú te quedaste en mí de alguna manera... desde que desperté sin saber donde estaba, tú fuiste lo primero que yo vi, tu cara se me quedó por siempre y cuando te fuiste... yo no dejé de preguntar por ti, creo que no dejé de amarte nunca...

Ella aún quiso hacerse de rogar, pero se quedó prendida de esos ojos azulísimos llenos de sinceridad que la miraban con ardor, con deseo, con adoración. Además, lo había extrañado demasiado, esas semanas de incertidumbre habían sido desgarradoras.

—Yo te amo también y te extrañé mucho... es que aunque no fuera tu culpa, el que no me recordaras fue tan duro, y enfrente de aquellas desgraciadas fue más humillante aún...

—Te entiendo, no voy a reprocharte nada, quiero que ya dejamos ese infierno de lado y estemos juntos, que volvamos a nuestros planes, no me he olvidado de nada, si quieres te menciono todas y cada una de las pecas que te descubrí en el río...—le sonrió de lado, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Yo... yo tampoco lo olvidé, pero... ¡estaba celosa!

—¿Estabas celosa?—la miró devertido.

—¡Sí! Quisiera retorcerte el pescuezo cada vez que recuerdo cuando la vi sentada en tus piernas...

—Me temo que el aspirante a Jack el destripador te hizo ese favor...

—No me alegro de eso...—sintió escalofríos.

—Me encantó verte así, furiosa, celosa... aunque yo quisiera entrar a esa fiesta y romperles la cara a todos los que bailaron contigo...

—Eso es diferente, es mi fiesta, es lógico que baile...

—¡Me importa una mierda! Te permito bailar con tu tío porque bueno... ¡ni modo!

—¡Tú no me permites ni me prohibes nada!

—Baila con otros y te aseguro que esta noche no la olvidarán jamás.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido, es... ¡tan irracional!

—¿Te parece irracional? Porque más irracional fue que me castigaras y me acusaras por haber estado amnésico.

—¡Eres insoportable! Eres tan odioso cuando te lo propones y... ¡ya no quiero seguir viéndote! ¡Me voy!—se giró y caminaba hacia la fiesta.

—¡Ay que ver que te gusta provocarme!

La besó con la misma rabia y la furia de hace rato, sosteniéndola muy fuerte, incapacitándola de cualquier forcejeo.

—Si sigues con esta actitud, te llevaré conmigo esta misma noche y vas a aprender a comportarte, niñata malcriada...

—¡Santo Dios! Pero... ¿qué es lo que estoy viendo?—Elroy los encontró en pleno beso desenfrenado.

—¡Abuela!—A Candy se le fue el alma al piso.

—¡Son un par de sinvergüenzas!

—Mamá, baja la voz, ¿quieres que se entere todo el mundo?—le dijo Albert respirando profundo.

—Señora, esto no es lo que parece...

—¡Cállese!—ordenó la señora a Terry.

—Abuela, ha sido un accidente, nos caímos y...—le hablaba a ella, pero buscaba a Albert pidiendo un auxilio mudo.

—¿Y ese besuqueo vulgar? ¡También fue un accidente!

—Mamá, por el amor de Dios, no exageres...

—¿Qué pasa?— El Duque hizo también su aparición.

Se quedó mirando a su sobrino con desaprobación al ver la escena de ambos mojados y con las caras de haber sido pillados en algo imperdonable.

—Terruce, ¿me puedes explicar que diablos era lo que pretendías con esta señorita?

—Tío, yo...

—¡No hay nada que explicar! Esto tiene una sola y única solución, ¡se casarán!—decretó Elroy y los dos jóvenes se quedaron en shock.

—Mamá, no te apresures a los...

—Mi nieta no va a quedarse deshonrada.

—¡No estoy deshonrada!—gritó Candy con horror.

—No la he tocado, ¡lo juro!

—¡Terruce, mejor cállate! Estoy de acuerdo con la señora Elroy, se casarán lo antes posible.

Terry y Candy se quedaron mirándose en silencio, aún sin poder asimilar nada.

...

La fiesta terminó y Terruce tuvo que marcharse sin despedirse de Candy, quien por Albert y su abuela había sido llevada a la casa por otra puerta para que nadie la notara.

—Señorita Candy, su baño ya está listo, si necesita algo...

—Gracias, Patty, retírate, yo me encargaré de mi nieta.—eso hizo que Candy temblara de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Patty se fue, cerrando la puerta tras sí, el corazón de Candy comenzaba a latir con pavor. La abuela era muy complaciente con ella, mas nunca había sido indulgente.

—Abuela, no hicimos nada, lo juro...

—¿A caso sus besos no son nada para ti?—la pinchó mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido.

—Él lo es todo para mí, lo amo...

—Eso a leguas se ve.—respondió escueta, terminando de sacarle el vestido.

—No quiero que esté enojada conmigo, ni que piense cosas que no son... Terruce es... él es medio tonto a veces, pero es un caballero, en el fondo...

—Sí, muy en el fondo debe serlo, porque en la superficie...

—Con él he vivido los momentos más felices de toda mi vida, abuela, yo había olvidado lo que era ser feliz desde que...

La señora alzó la vista y se topó con sus ojazos verdes aguados igual a los de su hija.

—Y mi propósito es que sigas siendo feliz, pero las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, estoy segura de que se aman, pero lo que hicieron, su insensatez en esta sociedad pudo haberles costado lágrimas de sangre.

—No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo.—le sonrió con su más deslumbrante inocencia, logrando casi derretirla.

—Claro que no sucederá otra vez porque no se quedarán solos otra vez hasta que se casen.

—Pero...

—O eso o te mando a Londres a una escuela de señoritas, ¿qué prefieres?

—Haré lo que usted diga... llevaremos un noviazgo casto...—dijo con una firmeza que temblaba, levantando el mentón.

...

Candy y Terry estaban pasándolo bien a pesar de los límites impuestos, pues eran novios oficialmente, ante sus familias, la sociedad y la prensa. Se la pasaban extrañándose, pues tenía ensayos y una obra pendiente que se llevaría a cabo en Nueva York, en esos periodos se escribían y aunque la distancia dolía, el saber que en seis meses estarían uniendo sus vidas para siempre hacía que el tiempo volara y que todas las ansias acumuladas hicieran más intenso el amor.

—Yo quiero volver a la casa de Nueva York, pero la abuela no quiere...—esa tarde la estaba visitando en Lakewood.

—Y hace muy bien.

—¿De qué parte estás?—le reclamó.

—De la tuya, por supuesto. Pero no podré estar tranquilo habiendo un asesino suelto.

—Pero es que no estaría sola, la abuela y Patty podrían venir conmigo y...

—No.—dijo rotundo.

—Pero...

—Candy, no.—con más carácter.

—¡Grrrr!

Se alejó hasta estar al extremo contrario del sofá, con cara de pocos amigos. Él se le acercó, no demasiado, sabía que discretamente los vigilaban.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Que no ves que sólo queremos lo mejor para ti?

—Yo sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.

—¿Crees que yo no? Yo ansío que estos meses pasen ya, ansío tenerte conmigo... besarte, tengo tantas ganas de besarte, Candy...

El deseo de ambos era tanto, sus corazones se habían acelarado y justo cuando iban a unir sus labios...

—Aquí está su té, señor, señorita.—llegó Patty con la bandeja frustrando el romance de los tortolitos.

...

Los meses pasaron. Lakewood vestía la mejor primavera de ese año. Rosas blancas decoraban la catedral y nervios y sonrisas vestían al joven de veinticuatro años que estaba junto a su tío, el hombre más importante en su vida en el día más importante de su vida. Ambos con sus trajes impecables, tan parecidos. Terry llevaba su sensual cabello lacio y castaño hasta los hombros, las patillas moderadas y bien delineadas le daban el aire varonil y hasta en cierto grado, de barbarie.

Del brazo de su tío Albert iba Candy, su hermosura y su vestido eran mucho más de lo que las palabras pudieran describir. La cola era interminable, la blancura y delicadeza de esa tela era sublime. La falda era ancha, vaporosa, tenía réplicas de zafiros incrustradas y la parte de arriba que era en forma de V tenía un zafiro grande y auténtico en el centro que dividía sus pechos. Las mangas finas que caían debajo de los hombros parecían una caricia de seda, su velo, que parecía hecho de viento y agua cristalina por su transparencia exquisita también tenía incrustraciones de pequeñísimos diamantes. El pelo lo llevaba en una artesanal trenza de lado que caía en su costado derecho sin ocultar sus aretes de zafiro.

A cada paso que ella daba junto a su tío, Elroy derramaba lágrimas infinitas de felicidad y añoranza, ver a su nieta era ver a su hija, era una segunda oportunidad que la vida le daba.

Cuando Terry la vio, más cerca en cada paso hasta situarse a su lado, se enamoró más, la amó más. Era demasiado hermosa, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía asimilar lo que el cura decía, la belleza de Candy y la emoción de que pronto sería suya había nublado todo razonamiento.

—Lo que Dios unió, que no lo separe el hombre.

Le echó el velo hacia atrás, acercándose a su rostro angelical y hermoso, ella sintió desfallecer al ver ese rostro tan apuesto, tan varonil, ese aire bárbaro y seductor que hacía aflorar sus instintos más ocultos, compartieron un beso que fue sólo una suave caricia de los labios porque dentro de poco, en la habitación nupcial dejarían desatada toda la pasión que llevaban dentro.

Se marcharon en un auto blanco, lujoso, obsequio del Duque. Terry había comprado una casa en Lakewood que había sido de una familia acomodada que se había venido abajo, aprovechó los seis meses y la hizo remodelar.

—Estás tan hermosa, Candy... eres un ángel...

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, él se arrodilló, besándola desde los pies y ascendía, era una reverencia, una adoración tan grande que le hacía llorar.

—Soñé con esto toda mi vida, Terry.

Se abandonaba a sus caricias, lo había rodeado con sus brazos mientras él le besaba los labios, las orejas y el cuello.

—¿Tienes miedo?—le iba abriendo los botones del vestido, descubriendo su espalda blanca y suave, curvada como una guitarra.

—No. Antes sí, pero ya no. Quiero ser tu mujer, tuya...

No tuvo idea de lo hondo que esas palabras calaron en él, en todo su cuerpo y su ser. La espera había sido dura, pero cada día había valido la pena.

Le fue quitando todo, cada prenda, de a poco, entre besos y caricias hasta dejarla en la más absoluta desnudez. Había pensado cubrirse, pero amaba esa mirada sobre ella que él ponía, una mirada que lanzaba llamaradas de fuego sobre su cuerpo desnudo, una mirada que hacía que sus pezones le rindieran homenaje, irguiéndose, endureciéndose, que su piel se erizara y el corazón se le agotara de tanto latir.

De pie, Terry tocaba, acariciaba y besaba... adoraba y admiraba cada rincón de esa piel. Los pies pequeños y delicados a los que se arrodilló y cubrió de besos, las piernas perfectas, tan femeninas y atractivas, los muslos ligeramente carnosos y esbeltos, la redondez de sus caderas suaves y levemente pronunciadas y ese violín que formaba su cintura que culminaba en la V de su pubis intacto, virginal... su vientre plano y ese ombligo le causaba delirios, lo besó también, así de rodillas, sosteniendo firmemente sus caderas con sus manos que luego ascendieron por el contorno de su cintura hasta tocar los pechos pequeños, redondos, llenos y lozanos, los pezones rosaditos. ¡Dios, cuánto la deseaba!

Cuando él se puso de pie, ella notó aquella virilidad que quería traspasar la tela de su pantalón, se puso nerviosa, pero a la vez la invadió una fuerte excitación que hizo que una parte muy pequeñita en el centro de su intimidad latiera hasta producir dolor.

Se acercó a él, con las manos temblando, reteniéndole la mirada de pasión y sorpresa. Le quitó el saco y con los mismos dedos temblorosos le fue desabotonando la camisa hasta quitársela y perderse en su torso perfecto, recordando aquella vez en el río. Él seguía mirándola con pasión y curiosidad, su miembro seguía batallando porque lo liberaran, cada vez más duro, más potente y grande.

Cuando ella le quitaba el cinturón y más adelante bajaba su cremallera, él la atrajo un poco hacia sí, colocó las manos en sus caderas y sutilmente acariciaba sus glúteos redondos, erguidos, suaves y lozanos.

Terry se deshizo de los zapatos para que el pantalón pudiera salir de sus pies, entonces sólo el calzoncillo se interponía. Sin pensarlo mucho, para no arrepentirse, Candy se lo bajó, respirando con dificultad cuando por fin él estuvo completamente desnudo ante ella.

Consciente de su timidez, se acercó a ella para arroparla con el calor de sus labios y de su propio cuerpo que rozaba el suyo, enloqueciéndola.

—Terry... ¿esto está bien?

—Absolutamente. Todo es perfecto.

—¿El que esté totalmente desnuda y... que desee que tú me...?

—Dilo, Candy, ¡por Dios! Quiero oirlo, quiero oírtelo decir...—besó sus pechos con desesperación y apretó su trasero y sus caderas.

—Deseo que tú me hagas el amor, ya...

La levantó, abrazando ella sus piernas a su cintura hasta que él la soltó en la cama, inmediatamente, la cubrió con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Mientras él la besaba y la acariciaba, ella abría las piernas por instinto, invitándolo a entrar cuando quisiera. Sus labios besaban sus pechos, sus dientes mordían suavemente sus pezones y como el hombre de experiencia y pícaro que era, sus dedos encontraron el camino de su intimidad entre la suave mata de rizos que la cubría.

Se revolvía bajo él, le notó los labios apretados, reprimiendo todo pronunciamiento de placer. Pasó su dedo índice por sus labios, haciendo que inevitablemente se abrieran un poco y poder escuchar sus gemidos.

—¡Ah! Terry...—murmuró su nombre y desesperadamente buscó sus labios.

—Te haré mía, Candy. Quiero que me sientas ya...

Agarrándola firme de las caderas, sin abandonar sus labios, la penetró, el grito de Candy se ahogó, pero mordió el labio de Terry, haciéndolo sangrar.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, no para apartarlo, sino para tener un soporte ante el dolor que sus embestidas le producían, pero a través de ese dolor, de esa invación, se sentía inexplicablemente libre, aunque poseída y tan suya.

Él se movía suave en su interior, entraba y salía con delicadeza, pero eso en el fondo sólo aumentaba la tortura, necesitaba romper por completo esa barrera y dejar de infligirle dolor, cambiar cada quejido por un gemido de absoluto placer, aunque eso tendría un precio.

—Te amo.—le dijo nuevamente.

—¡Ohh!—no pudo evitar el grito por el dolor que le produjo esa estocada fuerte y precisa que le llegó hasta el fondo, llevándose a su paso aquella membrana fuerte que se aferraba a que siguiera siendo niña.

Sufrió un dolor desgarrador al principio, pero una vez fue liberada de esa barrera, las embestidas se tornaron más placenteras, sus entradas y salidas más cómodas y los besos y caricias que él le daba a sus pechos la excitaban hasta mojarla tanto que cada embestida pasó a ser un toque de éxtasis.

Con sus piernas amarradas a su cintura, se movía junto con él, como le dictaba su instinto, el placer era absoluto, para Terry ella seguía sintiéndose estrecha, lo cual aumentaba su placer en magnitud, cuando sentía en su miembro las contracciónes del útero de Candy que ya estaba a las puertas del orgasmo, la aferró fuerte para vertirse en ella en un clímax que no pudo predecir y que se juntó con el de ella, explotando ambos en algo increíble y abrasador.

—¡Aahhh! Te amo, te amo...

Le dijo Candy a Terry casi sin voz, acomodándolo sobre ella, besando con adoración su cabello oscuro, húmedo de sudor.

Quería que se quedara así, cuidarlo porque le pareció que se veía cansado, agotado, lo vio tan vulnerable y tan cómodo en sus brazos que no quiso otra cosa más que acurrucarlo y cobijarlo con su calor.

...

El bebé de ambos llegó un año después, llenando de ilusión y alegría a ambas familias.

—¿Cómo le llamarán?— Elroy sostenía al niño precioso, de bucles dorados y ojazos azules.

—Henry George Grandchester...—dijo Candy con la voz aún cansada por el parto, el niño llevaba los nombres de los padres de ambos.

—¿Puedo cargarlo?—preguntó Terry feliz y nervioso.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero con mucho cuidado, no dejes ir su cabecita...—se lo entregó la emocionada bisabuela.

Terry no había visto nunca tanta perfección y belleza en un ser tan pequeño, un pedacito de él y de Candy. Quería muchos más como ese, estaba muy seguro...

—Se parece tanto a Albert...—la señora estaba nostálgica.

—No lo creo, abuela. Es rubio, pero se parece a Terry, mire sus ojos... su nariz, su...— Terry le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara así, que cada quien lo comparara con quien quisiera.

—¿Quieres cargarlo, tío?

—¿Yo?—preguntó Richard temiendo que esa criatura diminuta se rompiera en sus brazos.

—Vamos, Richard, sólo falta usted.—de los brazos de su tío-abuelo Albert, Henry pasó a los de su tío-abuelo Richard, abriendo sus ojitos azules que tanto le recordaron a los de su adorado sobrino que ya era todo un hombre y del que se sentía orgulloso a más decir.

El niño comenzó a llorar, como exigiendo que lo dejaran ya solo, tenía hambre.

—Desalojen todo el mundo, este pequeño necesita comer.—Elroy se quedó junto a Candy tras sacarlos a todos, incluyendo a Terry. Con algunas instrucciones brindadas por la partera y por la misma Elroy, Candy alimentaba a su bebé, derramando lágrimas de alegría, imaginando a sus padres siendo partícipes de esa dicha tan grande.

...

—¿Ya gateas? ¿Desde cuándo?—Terry levantó a su hijo de ocho meses ya.

—Ha comenzado hoy, y ha hecho estragos con todo...—Candy hablaba de su hijo con orgullo e indulgencia.

—¿Todo eso es cierto?—le preguntaba Terry al niño con falsa severidad a lo que él respondía con una sonrisa picarona.

—¿Tuviste un buen día? ¿Cómo está tu tío?

—Todo está bien.—le dio un beso en los labios sin soltar al niño.

—Me alegro. Te extrañamos mucho, sabes.—dijo con algo de tristeza.

—Lo sé, pero mi tío necesita ayuda y no puedo dejarlo sólo con sus obligaciones cuando él ha hecho tanto por...

—Lo sé, no te estoy reclamando nada...—le dio otro besito y le sonrió.

—Candy, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar...—el rostro de ella se cayó.

—Te vas otra vez de gira.—se notaba su enfado aunque pretendía disimular.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—A Londres.

—¿A Londres? Pero...

—Mi tío tiene pendientes también allá y...

—Está bien, vete. Dame a mi hijo.—le pidió visiblemente enojada y extendiéndole los brazos para que se lo entregara.

—Candy...

—Te puedes ir a la China si quieres, dame al niño, ya es hora de su baño.

—Desafortunadamente no tenemos asuntos en China, pero si quieres acompañarme a Londres, has tus maletas y las de Henry.—Candy se desconcertó.

—¿Po... podemos ir contigo?

—Hace rato que intentaba decírtelo.

—Pues hubieras empezado por ahí, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—En una semana...

—¡Genial!—salió corriendo dejándole al niño en brazos.

—Candy, ¿a dónde vas?

—A hacer las maletas.—gritó ya lejos donde él no la veía.

—Pero es que Henry se acaba de...

...

—¡Es hermoso! Me encanta...—como una niña pequeña, Candy recorría el castillo Grandchester.

—Me alegra que te guste, Candy.—dijo Richard.

—¿Gustarme? Este lugar es mágico.

—Entonces me alegra, así te acostumbrarás más fácil a vivir en él.

—¿Vivir?—preguntó confundida.

—Pero claro, muchacha, eres la esposa de mi sobrino, muy pronto el nuevo Duque de Grandchester.—por más señas que Terry le hizo a su tío para que se callara, no se percató.

—¿El nuevo Duque?—le preguntó a Richard, pero miró a Terry.

—¿No lo sabías?

—¡No! Supongo que fue algo que su sobrino convenientemente olvidó u omitió.

—Candy...—Terry fue a acercarse.

—Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.— Richard se llevó a Henry y los dejó solos.

Terry se quedó en silencio un rato, sabía que debía decirle a Candy, pero no encontraba cómo y se le hizo tarde, ahora ella se sentía engañada y furiosa.

—Candy, mi tío no tuvo hijos y no hay más varones...

—No tenías derecho a ocultármelo, me dijiste que eras un simple sobrino...

—Efectivamente soy su sobrino, pero él me adoptó cuando mis padres murieron, legalmente soy su hijo...

—¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir?

—Sí.

—Adelante.

—Que te amo y que renuncio a ese cargo si tú me lo pides.

Nada la preparó para esa declaración, la miró a los ojos, ella supo que no mentía, esa mirada la desarmaba.

—Sabes... sabes que yo no sería capaz de pedirte semejante cosa...

—¿Entonces quieres ser mi Duquesa?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero por favor, no vuelvas a mentirme, no quiero más secretos.

—No más secretos, te lo prometo.

Entrelazaron sus manos y se fundieron en un beso.

—¿Quieres que te muestre la habitación?

—Sí, cuánto antes...

En su nueva habitación dieron riendas a la furia y la pasión que hacía rato los venía desbordando.

—Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, yo te seguiría al fin del mundo.

—Tú eres todo mi mundo...—la besó, aún sobre ella, acarició su rostro.

—¡Dios! Tengo que ver cómo está Henry, debe estar hambriento...

—Tiene un séquito de sirvientes para él, no creo que se lo esté pasando mal.

—¿Tiene sivientes?

—Es un Duque también, por supuesto que los tiene y de hecho, creo que actúa como si ya supiera que es un Duque.

—Aún trato de digerirlo. Terry...

—¿Sí?

—No más secretos, ¿verdad?

—No más secretos.

—Entonces tengo que confesarte uno.

—¿Ah así?—enarcó una ceja.

—Cuando me dijiste hace una semana que tenías que irte y yo me enojé mucho porque pensé que nos abandonarías por mucho tiempo...

—¿Ajá?

—Ese día yo iba a decirte que... que vamos a tener otro hijo.—sonrió esperando su reacción.

—¿Otro? Y... ¿y me lo dices ahora?

—Bueno... es que...

—Si yo hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada no te habría hecho subir a un barco hasta aquí, hubiéramos podido esperar y...—se había puesto de mal humor. Se puso de pie, desnudo y con el gesto visiblemente enfadado.

Candy, que estaba más sensible que nunca, se puso a llorar inmediatamente.

—Se suponía que te pusieras contento...—dijo sollozando.

—Estoy contento, Candy... es sólo que... a veces haces cosas que... ¡olvídalo!—volvió hacia ella y la abrazó para consolarla.

—Estamos muy bien, me había revisado el doctor y sigo teniendo náuseas, mi bebé está bien, no pasamos ningún contratiempo...

—Lo siento, Candy, tal vez yo exageré, me criaron en un mundo en que a los hijos, los herederos, se les cuidaba como si fuesen de oro...

—Creo que tendremos pronto otro duquecito...

—Seguro que sí.—besó su vientre desnudo.

Siete meses después nació Rosemary Grandchester y dos años después Eleanor Grandchester y fueron ellas y Henry los hijos del amor profundo de Terruce y Candy Grandchester cuyo ducado y amor hacia el prójimo, hacia la nación y buenas obras serían legendarias.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, chicas!**_

 _ **Me complace el poder terminar esta historia la cual disfruté mucho escribiéndola, así como la compañía de todas ustedes que siempre me han apoyado, ustedes son las que me engrandecen cuando mis circustancias me hacen sentir muy pequeña.**_

 _ **Cada vez que cierro una historia, abro un poco la nostalgia, pues en cada una no solo se cierra un capítulo de mi vida, sino un pedacito de cada una de ustedes que comparten conmigo, es lindo contar con ustedes, es esperanzador y alentador y contrasta con toda la fealdad que a veces encontramos en este mundo incierto.**_

 _ **GRACIAS:**_

 _ **PrincesaNatalie, bruna, Dulce Lu, thay, maya, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Merlia, Maquig, Gina MC, ELI DIAZ, Claus mart, Maride de Grandchester, Luz rico, Dali, skarllet northman, Yomar, Mirna, VERO, brisi, Smile, LizCarter, Luisa, wendy 1987, EDICHI, Vada March, CONNY DE G, arely andley, Noemi Cullen, Mazy Vampire, cerezza0977, MarceGrandcheste, Becky70, Darling eveling, Soadora, anaalondra28, Chica Zafiro, Samy, taty, Roesia, Ana, RICHIE PECOSA, lucero, Guest, Jan y Gladys**_

* * *

 _ **Bruna: Que bueno verte por aquí otra vez, amiga, por supuesto que me importas y te había extrañado, nos seguiremos leyendo, amiga.**_

* * *

 _ **PrincesaNatalie: Amiguita, déjame decirte que eres un encanto de niña, que admiro la forma en que te expresas y estoy muy orgullosa de tus notas, hoy en día son pocas las jóvenes como tú, que se esfuerzan en sus estudios, gustan de la lectura (aunque me pareces muy pequeña para leerme a mí) jejeje. Princesa, sobre tu petición de la historia de vampiros y lobos, con sinceridad te digo que nunca he gustado de ese tema, ni siquiera soy fan de Twilight, por lo que se me hace imposible poderte complacer ya que esos temas no me inspiran, pero en la forma en que escribes y te expresas, pienso que tú podías hacer esa historia más adelante, pienso que tienes dentro de ti una pequeña escritora y si tú te animas a escribirla, yo me ofrezco a ayudarte en lo que necesites y de hecho, le conté a una amiga que también escribe aquí sobre tu petición, ya que ella sí gusta de esos temas tal vez se anime a crear esa historia que pides (pero no te aseguro nada). Te mando un beso y un abrazo fuerte y gracias por tu atención.**_

* * *

 _ **Hasta siempre, chicas**_

 _ **Wendy**_


End file.
